


Rick and Morty...And Y/n!! (Rick and Morty x Reader)

by Choozo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Humor, Other, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: A grandpa, his grandson and his grandsons friend go on outrageous and thrilling adventures.But what if those adventures reflect big changes in Y/n's life. And most importantly. The Smith family.





	1. Chapter 1

"NO! NO MORE ADVENTURES! I WANNA GO HOME!" Y/n shouted as she bolted towards the portal gun. 

Morty quickly grabbed Y/n by her waist and yanked her back.

"No! Y/n! Y-you-you can't go back! They know who you are! We're all in the same bubble right now!" Morty said as he clenched Y/n's shoulders.

"No! No! You all dragged me into this!" She shouted.   
"Whoa! He's the one that dragged us into this!" Summer exclaimed as she pointed at Rick whom held an uninterested expression.

"Listen. You-you alERRRUP-you all need to shut the fuck up! I can't think with all you guys nagging!"

"Dad!"

"S-shut the hell up Beth!"

"Hey, don't talk my wife that way!" 

"Listen you sorry excuse for a father! I don't need you getting in my way!"

"Grandpa Rick!"

"Shut the hell up Summer!"

"You guys we all need-need to calm down!" Morty shouted. But no one listened.

"Someone has to go out there!" Jerry said as he looked out the window.

"Have Y/n go she's the one with a pocket knife!" Summer shouted. Y/n glared at Summer.

"SUMMER SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW ABOUT YOU GO OUT THERE!" Y/n shouted as tried walking towards her. But Morty quickly grabbed her once again.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Summer shouted as she then glared at Y/n also making her towards her but was grabbed by Beth.

"You two chill out!" She shouted and scolded the two.

"Really Beth, I would understand the two we are stuck in a house hold and Rick is acting like he can't get us out." Jerry said. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Rick! I wanna leave! Now!" Y/n shouted and stomped her foot. Morty whimpered.

"Y-Y/n, don't-don't test him," he said. Rick looked down at Y/n.

"Really Y/n! You're the main one who seem to bitch and moan most of the time, so why do it now?!" 

"Because I am scared I wanna go home! I don't wanna go on anymore adventures!" Morty arms loosened from around Y/n as he looked at her and frowned.

"Then go! Go ahead the only way if we can leave is if you were to go out there!" He pointed outside. The pavement was cracked the sky was unnatural dark color and the trees withered.

Most of the houses were eldrich.

"But no you won't go out there! Because you're a selfish scared little bitch!"

"DAD!" Y/n looked at the floor. It was stained with dry blood and other dry substances. 

"W-what-what, Beth?! You think I'm supposed to give a shit about her if she gets lost by some damn alien because she's just now deciding to complain?!" Rick shouted and glared at his daughter. 

Beth bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

Y/n turned around and made her way to the door, she quickly started pulling the nailed down wooden slabs that was blocking the door.

"Y/n?" Summer whispered. Y/n ignored her as she tore the wooden slab off. And quickly unlocked the door.

"Y/n! Don't you dare go out there!" Beth shouted. Y/n opened the door and looked at Beth.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith," she said and started out the door. Morty grabbed Y/n's wrist.

"NO! You can't leave! We need you here!" He said. Y/n pulled her wrist from him and continued walking.

The Smith family watched.

-

Y/n gazed at the teacher that was teaching simplistic ass equations.  
She glanced up at the clock seeing there was only 4 minutes till school was out.

Yes, a 6 day weekend. Well yeah, It's a damn near a week, but who cares. You're off school right?

Y/n started packing her bookbag and zipping it up. Morty looked at Y/n's foot and eyes eyes slowly made it up to her face.

The bell rang as everyone quickly got up. Morty put his bookbag on and walked over to Y/n.

"H-hey Y/n!" He greeted. Y/n smiled.

"Hey Morty, ready for some intense sciency-shit?" She asked. Morty grinned and nodded.

"Hell yes, it finally came in?" He asked as the two walked down the hallway. Y/n nodded as she dug through her bookbag and pulled out a white cardboard box.   
Morty fist pupmed the air.

"Finally! My grandpa Rick is here by the way, he-he is not, well I don't know, kind? So don't take whatever he says too seriously, okay?" He asks.  
Y/n nodded.

"Sure I mean, old people get cranky every once in a while," she said. Morty laughed and nodded at Y/n's statement.

-

"Hey Mrs. Smith! Mr. Smith," Y/n said as she lifted her goggles off her face that came with the package that was Morty was excitedly unboxing.

Beth gasped.

"Y/n! I haven't seen you in some time!"  She exclaimed and hugged Y/n.

Y/n hugged back and smiled.

"So how have you been?" Beth asked.

"Mooom-" Morty groaned

"We're working on chemicals at the moment, you-you-you know Y/n can help me in my physics class!" Morty said and smiled.

"Morty--It's Physics, not chemistry," Beth blankly said. Morty just rolled his eyes.   
Y/n chuckled at the two.

"So. Y/n what, does the plus mean, do we add?" Morty asked. Y/n looked at Morty and shook her head.

"No-no,The plus  symbol means ' reacts with 'and the arrow  means 'to form 'yields'. The above equation can be translated as follows: 'Sodium reacts with chlorine to form sodium chloride.'' Y/n explained as Morty nodded.   
Y/n put her goggles on.

"Alright, let's see how this bad-boy works, ASSISTANT MORTY! PASS ME CHEMICAL 4B MY GOOD MAN!"

Y/n said in a playful deep mans voice as she stood stiff as a board and held her pencil between her nose and lip as if it were a mustache.

"Yes ma'am!" He laughed out and grabbed the glass beaker with orange substance. Y/n gently grabbed the glass beaker and grabbed another beaker.

Morty and Y/n looked closely.

"Now, if my calculations are correct. This will substance that we created will turn into slime, but there are specific measurements that I need to mark down." Y/n said. Morty nodded as the Orange substance glowed softly the soft hue illuminating on Y/n and Morty's faces.

"Pass me the sharpie," Y/n mumbled. Morty handed Y/n the sharpie as she took it and marked the specific measurement.

Y/n threw the sharpie which it hit Jerry's face.

"Ow! Hey!"

Y/n just grunted to focused on pouring the substance in, just right.

The liquid started bubbling. Y/n's and Morty's eyes got bigger and sparkled, like a kid that was offered free candy.

The pencil fell from Y/n's face.  
Soon the liquid turned a jelly like substance. Everyone was quiet as Summer was peeking in the kitchen.

Beth was cooking as she watched the two. Jerry just didn't give a plain fuck. It was science. Nothing less.

"Did-did it work?" Morty asked. Y/n handed the beaker to him.

"How's about you see partner?" She said and took off her goggles. 

Morty flipped the beaker upside down and out came a slime like substance.

"W-wow! Y/n it actually worked!!" He exclaimed. Y/n fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" Beth laughed.

"That's my little scientist," she said. Y/n laughed.

"EUURRPP! Boring! All it is is just slime, try to make some-something better, like, fuck I don't know a self controlling dildo, or f-fleshlight, I-I bet M-Euurp-orty, would love that," Said a gruff voice. 

Everyone looked at the kitchens corridor. He had crazy hair that looked like it was blue.  
Pale skin and blue eyes.   
He wore a teal shirt under a white lab jacket and black jeans.

That must be Morty's grandpa.

"Oh? I believe we haven't met. I'm Morty's friend, Y/n!" Y/n introduced.

The man just rolled his eye.

"U-um, Y/n this is Rick, my father and Morty's grandfather and of course Rick this is Y/n! Great a big happy family!" Beth quickly said as she took off her mittens.

"Jesus. Another Smith that you haven't told me about?" Rick said as he eyed Y/n.

"No dad, she's not apart of the family. She's the L/n's, she lives right across the street," Beth said. Rick belched and nodded.

"Ow, by the way you had a couple of Hispanics mowing your laa-eeurp-wn," Rick said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Dad, they cut the grass every week, around the neighborhood," Beth said. Rick just grunted as an response.

Y/n pursed her lips as her pupils slowly landed on Jerry. She then hopped on the table.

"Okay! So Mr. Smith!  I found and additional 3 jobs for you that you might like!" Y/n said as she extended her arms.  
Jerry squealed like a school girl.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. Y/n nodded and smiled.

"Damn Jerry, you really need someone else to help you broke ass look for a job?" Rick asked as he held a flask in his hand.

Jerry just rolled his eyes. 

"As if you ever had a job," Jerry said.

"Well, I-I am a mad-scientist dickhead, so, I do have a job," Rick said. 

"But Morty, we gotta go, we have work to attend to, and uh...-" Rick looked at Y/n.

"I want your little sciency friend to come to. She seems useful," Rick said as he grabbed Morty's wrist and took Y/n's collar of her shirt as he walked past.

"Whoa-whoa dad, you already be taking Morty and do, whatever you two be doing, but I don't want Y/n to go. She's the only stable one here," Beth said as she crossed her arms.

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Beth, I have things I need to do, Y/n being, possibly the only smart one with me, I need her," Morty shot a look up at Rick and crossed his arms.

Y/n just held a straight face.

"Ugh! She better be in one piece with whatever you're doing, don't use her as an experiment," Beth said. 

"Uh-huh," Rick said. Obviously not paying not a fuck to Beth as he walked out the kitchen with his two helpers.

-

Rick opened a door that Y/n knew was the garage, he dropped the two and walked further into the room. Y/n stood up as she saw different objects.

Her eyes shot at every part of the room.  
Morty stood up and walked over to Y/n

"Rick! What the hell! I have a guest over!"

"Yeah, Morty, she's right-right there. Now. I am craving some serious icream, and there's only one place that has the ab-so-lute, best icream,"

"Oh! Is it the one that's down the street?!" Y/n exclaimed as she shot up. Rick grinned at her.

"Hell yeah, but oopsie-fucking daisy, they're closed this whole damn w-euuurp-eek, so I'm resigning to my second favorite ice-cream shop," Rick said as he took a gun like object and took a small class and stuck it in it's slot.

"Do they have root-beer floats?" Y/n asked. Rick gasped as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Fuck yeah they do! We totally need to get some!"

"Yes!" Y/n shouted as she fist pumped the air.

"Y/n don't fees into him!" Morty said as he shook Y/n's shoulders.

"What? We're just gonna go and get some ice-cream," Y/n said. 

"Right, Morty," Rick said and he smirked.

"Now, let's go!" Rick exclaimed as he shot the air and a green rip, ripped in mid air. Y/n gasped as her eyes went wide.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That is-is a whole new world, Y/n," Rick said as he stood next to Y/n.

Y/n rubbed her eyes as she looked at the green rip.

"It's a portal?" She whispered.

"Hell yeah," Rick said and grinned. Morty stood next to the two and frowned.

"Rick, we shouldn't be taking Y/n on adventures, you say that you don't need females as your side-kick," Morty said as he tried thinking of any thing for Y/n to not get dragged into Rick's fantasy world like he did.

"Morty, grow some balls, Y/n is far from different than any of them, creepy, horny ass females out there, I mean, It's-It's-It's not like she talks about having a dick in her for every conversation you try bringing up with most females," Rick said.

"Ew." Y/n mumbled. Rick chuckled.

"See?" He said. Morty groaned.

"So, this leads where exactly?" Y/n said.

"Outer space," Morty said as he gave up and looked at the ground.

"Hell?! Outer space?! YOU KNOW HOW MANY STARS I CAN SEE! C'MON LET'S GO!" Y/n shouted without giving a second thought as he started pulling on Morty's arm.  
Rick laughed.

"See Morty! That's the spirit you should have! Come on Y/n!" And with that the three jumped into the portal.

-

"Okay, so you think you can belch louder than me?" Rick questioned.   
Y/n grinned and nodded.

The three was on a unknown planet that was filled with various unidentified creatures that Y/n has never in her life seen before.

"See," she said as she took her straw and started drinking her root-beer float at a quick speed.   
Once she was halfway through the cup as she sat straight and scrunched her throat.

Rick sat back in his seat and smirked. Morty just poked at his batch of fries.

Y/n let out a huge loud belch, she swore she could have saw a bubble fly from her mouth.  
Rick eyes widen.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed. Y/n laughed as she slammed her hand on the table.

Some aliens (as Y/n were calling them even though they had a specific race that Y/n couldn't remember when Morty told her) looked over at the 3.

"Hmm, Nice once." Rick said.

"So, are you guys down now?" Morty questioned.

Y/n wiped her sticky mouth off with a wet paper towel.

"Yeahmmm," she muffled into the towel.

"Jeesh Morty, still haven't ate any thing?" Rick said as he pulled out his flask. Morty just grunted.

"Not hungry," he said. 

"So, where else are we going?" Y/n asked.

"Home," Morty quickly said. Rick just laughed.

"Hell nah! Biatch!" Rick shouted as he stood up. Morty groaned as he stood up as well.

"Time to head to the arcade," he said. Y/n stood up as she then wrapped her arm around Morty's neck.

"I hope they got pac-man," Y/n said as the two started walking out the Ice-cream shop. And out onto the alien populated streets.

Y/n felt like she was living in a fantasy.

"After this we have serious business to atend to," Rick said as he then burped.

"Oh no! We are not taking Y/n on our life on the line missions!" Morty shouted. 

"What?" Y/n questioned.

"I don't see-see why, she's taking it way easier than you did for your first time," Rick replied. Morty groaned heavily.

"No Rick, I'm taking Y/n home! C-come on Y/n," Morty said as he took Y/n's wrist and turned around.

"Fine if you so badly don't want your girlfriend to come with us, let her atleEErrrup-ast enjoy the arcade," Rick said as he crossed his arms.

Morty groaned.  
"She's not my girlfr-fine! Y/n text your mom saying you're staying the night, we might make it home late," Morty said. Y/n nodded as she took out her phone and saw that she surprisingly had all her bars.

Hell, whatever planet that was, it had better wifi than earth.

-

Y/n laid on the couch sleep as Morty laid on the floor.  
It was the middle of the night as Rick unstably walked in the living room.

"M-Morty," Rick said as he flicked the light on. The light caused Y/n and Rick to wake up and look at Rick's drunken form.

"Wha-what's wrong Rick? What is it?" Morty asked as he then sat up quickly. Y/n slowly sat up as well.

"We gotta go you guys," Rick said as he swung the bottle of beer that Y/n saw.

"What are you talking about Rick? It's the middle of the night?" Morty frantically said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have a surpise for you two, come on hurry up, Y/n, you two, get up," Rick said as he got up and grabbed Morty's ankle and started dragging Morty.

"Ow! Ow, you're tugging me too hard," Morty whined. Rick grabbed Y/n's ankle as well as he saw she didn't move and she was falling right back to sleep.

"Ow!" Y/n whined as she hit the floor as Rick dragged the two whining teens down the hall and too the garage.

Whatever it was Y/n wasn't up for it. It was way too early to be going to different worlds.

Rick walked in the garage and over to a car that seemed simular to a UFO contraption.

He picked the two up and put them in the 'car' that Y/n wasn't so sure exactly what the hell it was.

Rick out the two in the car and closed the door. Y/n head drooped from the strong vibe of drowsiness as her cheek hit the cold window.

"H-Euurp-hey," Rick said as he flicked Y/n.

"Do-euuurp-don't fall asleep on me," he grunted. Y/n opened her eyes that felt like they were on fire.

The next thing she knew the car was flying in mid air of the city. She was surpised but not too surpised seeing Rick had a portal gun. And her brain was way to tired to function any thing at the moment.

Morty had dark bags under his eyes as he had his arms crossed.   
His eyes were glazed over from the him suddenly waking up.

Y/n tried her hardest not to fall asleep. She hit her head on the window like 4 times.

Surely a bruise would appear sooner or later.

"W-what do you think of this fffly-errup-flying vehicle.Morty and Y/n?" Rick asked as he steered the vehicle as he held a flask.

Obviously he was drunk.

Y/n was just hoping he wasn't too drunk to crash the flying car.

"I build it out of stuff I found in the garage," Rick said. Morty looked at Rick.

"Y-Yeah, Rick, is this the surprise?" He asked hoping Rick would say yes and everyone could just go home.

"No, I-I-I, I had tuh, I-I had to make a bomb Morty," Rick said. Morty eyes widen, he didn't seem tired anymore. 

Same for Y/n. She jolted up in a heart beat.

"What?!" Morty said.

"The hell?!" Y/n exclaimed.

"I gotta drop it down there, to get a whole fresh start," Rick said as he slid in his seat. Morty breathed heavily.

Y/n's heart quickened.

"Tha-Tha-That's absolutely crazy!" Morty screeched.

"Um? We're gonna die?! That's my question!" Y/n shouted.

"No-no, take it easy you two, it's gonna be good, right now we're gonna pick up your little friend, Jessica," Rick said.

Jessica.

Ah yes, the girl Morty always gawked at in the middle of class.  
"Jessica? From my math class?" Morty questioned.

"When I drop the bomb-" He chugged some beer down.

"I wanna make it a new thing, like Adam and Eve, and you're gonna be Adam, and Jessica's gonna be Eve," Rick explained.

Morty cooed.

"No you can't! Jessica dosen't even know I exist!" Morty shouted.

"But-but-but, forget about that! You can't blow up the world!"

"I know what you're trying to say, listen you don't have to worru about me fooling around with Jessica, because I have Y/n,"

"The fuck?!"

"Shhh," Rick slurred as he place a scrawny finger on Y/n's lips.

"Ew Rick! Disgusting! Listen! I don't care about Jessica y-you-"

"Yeah, you're right Morty. Let's forget about Jessica, we have Y/n," Rick slurred.

"What?!" 

Rick pressed a button on the control panel as a red light flashed.

The car murmured a few words Y/n couldn't hear because Morty was ready trying to get the wheel.

The two fought over the wheel as Y/n bit her finger nails.

"Alright, Alright Morty. I'll land the thing, I'll land the think, being big tough guy all of a sudden," Rick said. Morty pulled away with a stern look.

-

Y/n and Morty sat at the breakfast table with bags under their eyes.  
After Rick and the two made it home.

Y/n nor Morty got any sleep what so ever.

"You two seem tired," Beth said. Y/n poked at her pancake.  
"Probably was out with grandpa Rick last night," Summer 'snitched' and smirked.

Morty glared at Summer.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"How's my two helpers?" Rick said as he walked in but froze.

"Ew, you two looked like you've been up all night," he asked. Morty looked at Y/n and Y/n looked at Morty.

She then slammed her face on the plate and fell asleep as Morty did the same.

"Dad!" Beth said.

Rick just laughed and shrugged before walking out the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 

Y/n laid on the couch in the Smith's house. She was asleep next to Morty on the couch.   
She felt a sudden weight on her as she grunted and pushed whatever was on her, off.  
But the weight came back.

"Ooh, Jessica-" Y/n heard Morty groan. Y/n's eyelids peeled open as she saw Morty mauling her.

Little fucker must have been sleep walking or having a lucid dream.

Morty started making kissing noises as leaned into Y/n. Y/n screamed and pushed Morty away.

"Morty! What the hell!" Y/n shouted. Morty blushed and moved away.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Y/n!" Morty frantically apologised.  
"Dear god! What were you dreaming about?!" Y/n yelled.

"U-Um!YOU?!"

"WHA-YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO I'M NOT Y/N!" The two started shouting at each other as their words crashed into each other creating utter gibberish as Rick walked in.

His eyes grazed at the two and saw them arguing.

"Jesus, you two are seriously arguing?" Rick gruff voice said.

But the two didn't pay Rick no mind as they contiued yelling at eachother. Rick walked over and took out his portal gun and opened the portal.   
He grabbed the two by their wrists and dragged them in the green illuminated rip.

The two stayed at eachother throats until they saw their surroundings and stop arguing.

"R-Rick, where are we?" Morty asked.

"I ran out of certain materials I need, s-"

"Wait, I smell bullshit," Y/n mumbled. Morty and Rick looked at Y/n as Y/n eyed Rick.

"You're not burping like usual," Y/n said. Rick was silent as he then rupted with a loud belch.

"Oh-come on--" Rick laughed as Y/n chuckled. Morty couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Alright, you two, take these," Rick said and handed Morty and Y/n two weapons that looked simular to guns.

"What do we need these for?" Y/n asked as she gazed at her and Morty's weapons before looking at Rick.

"Those are-uuurp- neutralizers, in case you encounter some dickheads just blast them with this. Their insides will melt and they will soon explode," Rick explained. Y/n gazed down at the gun and huffed.

"Cool," she mumbled.

"But-but, where are you gonna be?" Morty asked. Rick slowly took out his portal gun.

"At the Ice cream shop, just bring me back two glowing red stones, bye!" Rick laughed before jumping in. Morty yelped as he tried grabbing Rick but he was too late as they rip closed.

"D-dammit!" Morty shouted and stomped his foot harshly onto the stone ground.  
He breathed heavily before turning around to look at Y/n.

"Come on," he said before walking forward Y/n followed after him.

"So, he left us, where are we supposed to go?" Y/n asked.

"I, honestly don't know," Morty answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
The ground was a stoney reddish orange as the sky was dark. To what Y/n saw it looked like they were in a city.  
Different alien races walked around the town like normal people. Some even stopped to look at Y/n and Morty as if they were the aliens.

"Well, he did say two glowing red stones, so maybe a cave or something?" Y/n asked as she looked around the city. 

And it was a busy city too. 

"Yeah, tha-that's a good idea," Morty agreed.  
He put the neutralizer in his pocket as Y/n did the same.

They didn't want to start trouble without Rick at least.

But nevertheless. This was about to be some advance searching.

-

"Whoa! You two found it! And, the hell?" Rick held the two stones as he looked at Y/n's and Morty's beat up form.

"We got attack but a swarm of rats," Y/n mumbled and rubbed her bruised jaw. Morty nodded. Rick cringed.

"Jesus," Rick mumbled before opening the portal and the 3 walked in.

Y/n dropped herself onto the couch as Morty went into the kitchen. She heard him rummaging through the cabinets.

"Morty! Give me a water bottle, please!" Y/n lazily shouted into the kitchen. 

"Okay!" Morty shouted.

Y/n got up and walked over to the window and saw it was dark. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Weird. It was early in the morning when she, Morty and Rick left. 

And it only 3 hours when they were gone.  
Why would it be dark.  
Y/n grabbed her phone and looked down at her phone.

2:13 PM.

The fuck?

Was a solar eclipse happening?

Y/n thought.

"Uuh, Rick," She said. 

"Uuurp-what?" He said right after Y/n heard a gun cocking. She quickly turned around and saw Rick holding the neutralizer.

Morty stood right behind him as he held a water bottle.

"Um, why is it dark outside?" She asked.

"Stupid ass, Galactic Federation," Rick grunted.  
Morty groaned.

"Who the hell?" Y/n questioned. 

"A alien government, or something is looking for Rick, he's wanted," Morty explained.

"Oh. But what does this has to do-" Y/n started looking towards the window.

"They must of lured us in a virtual holagram of our real universe, those bastards really need to check the time," Rick said.

"Now, come on kid," he clicked his portal gun, but nothing happened.

"Shit..." He mumbled.

"What?" Y/n quickly asked.

"It ran out of batteries,"

"It has batteries?!" Y/n exclaimed.

"Rick! How come you didn't check it in the first place?!" Morty scolded. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down you two, Jesus fuck," He mumbled.

"Nice seeing you fell into our trap Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Smith," Said a voice simular to Rick's.

The three turned around and saw...Rick? Y/n held a confused exspression.

"Wait, you're not the galactic federation," Rick said. Rick's counterpart rolled his eyes.

"No shit, but you have to come with us, lately someone has been killing a huge amount of Ricks," Said the counterpart.

"Oh, and I'm the first suspect?" Rick questioned and rolled his eyes.

The counterpart just chuckled and took out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Let's go jackas-oh, who is this?" Rick's lookalike looked at Y/n. Y/n held a straight face.

"Hey, listen, you can take me and Morty, but don't touch the girl, okay?" Rick said. 

His counterpart rolled his eyes and nodded.  
He took out a portal gun and a rip started behind Y/n.

Y/n's Rick turned around and winked at her.

"You know what to do," He said before the handcuffs cuffed his and Morty's wrist.  
And with that him and Morty and Rick's counterpart left in the portal.

Y/n looked at the portal behind her.

Well, time to save Rick and Morty.

-

Y/n fell on the couch when she walked through the portal.

She had to hurry. God only knows what would happen to Rick and Morty.

"Hey Y/n, I'm gonna head to the mall, wanna come?" Summer asked as she looked at her phone.

"Um, actaully I'll meet you there, I have to go right now and quickly, bye!" Y/n quickly ran down the hall and opened the garage door.  
She flicked the light on only to see her younger sister sitting in the garage.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE DARK?!" Y/n exclaimed.

"Mommy said that Mr. Smith was my babysitter for today and I can over here while she was work me and Mr. Smith was playing Hide and Seek," She said.

"Fuck, moms not home?" Y/n said as she started looking on Rick's table for another portal gun. 

"No, but can I go with you? I'm bored," S/n said as the wobbled over to Y/n.

"No, because where I'm going is dangerous," Y/n said as she picked up a pink crystal and eyed it.

S/n frowned. A screen on the wall illuminated the garage as Y/n and S/n looked at it.

"F-uuuurp-ck, Y/n!" Rick said as he tapped the screen. 

"I'm here!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Mr. Sanchez," S/n greeted. Rick held a confused look.

"Who the hell? Is that S/n?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but-that's besides the point. Where are you two?" Y/n asked.

"At the citadel, the citadel of Ricks, and-and you need to hurry, they already took Morty. This stupid ass lookalike of Morty that had an eyepatch. Right now I'm locked up by an, so called eviler version of myself. So, if-if you look to your left there's an galactic GPS, just look," He said. Y/n looked to her left and saw a circle object that display a screen.

She picked it up and held it to the screen.

"Is this it?" She asked. Rick looked down on whatever device he was calling Y/n on and nodded.

"Yes, goodjob. Grab-grab some weapons and take the ship, please don't fuck up. I am literally putting all my trust in you. Hurry and find us," and with that. 

The screen shut off.

"Fuck, they took Morty and have Rick locked up? Listen S/n, you're comimg with me," Y/n started as she took one of Rick's gun and cocked it. She grabbed her bookbag that she placed early in the day

"But, you will not say shit, to no one. Ask for nothing, go nowhere, touch nonone nor nothing, don't do anything, okay?" S/n grinned and nodded.

Y/n put the gun in her bookbags pocket. Grabbing two more just in case Morty and Rick needed one.

She then opened the ship door and let S/n get in. Y/n closed the door and started the ship quickly.

"Alright dipshit, seat belt. We got a wild ride." Y/n said as she opened the garage door.

"Freeze!" Y/n turned around and looked out the window to a roach like alien creature. 

"Shit," Y/n hissed as she then started the ship and with that she was out of the garage.

"Space ship, it's me, Y/n L/n," Y/n said. She felt the ship vibrate.

"C-137,Y/n, L/n," it said in a monotone voice as Y/n's profile displayed on the screen.

Her face held a straight face.

"Sex, female, age ,(age), height, (height), newest member of the Smith family," Y/n nodded.

"Tell me where the citadel of Rick is at,"

"Are you even aged to drive?" Asked the car.

"JUST TAKE ME THERE, YOU FUCKFACE!" Y/n shouted. S/n giggled.

"Tracking the citadel of Ricks," Y/n looked at the GPS and saw the way there. 

She looked up and saw that she was on a om edge of hitting a building. S/n screamed as Y/n did the same.

"FUCK!" Y/n pulled on the steering wheel as the ship slowly but quickly turned up. Y/n's and S/n's backs was stuck to seat by the sudden change in speed. Y/n had the pedal damm near to the ground as the ship shot to the sky. 

S/n screamed louder as Y/n reached the earths peak.

She stopped the ship and looked over and saw the some other ships that similar to the one she was in.

The galactic federation. Shit.

Y/n took out the gun and cocked it.

"Ship, didn't Rick installed that new machine gun feature?" Y/n asked.

"Yes, would you like to access it?" The ship asked. 

"Yes pleas-oh fuck!!" A bullet went through the window.

"Yes! Access it! Quick!" Y/n shouted. The panel on the ships desk was covered up by a sliding medal panel. Out came a new steering wheel with two red buttons on the ends.

Y/n felt the ship move as two machine guns protruded from under the ship.

S/n gasped.

"BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM!!" They shouted as they clapped their hands.

The GPS that was in Y/n's hand was now displayed on the desk.

Y/n placed her hands on the wheel and turned the ship around.

The ships seemed ready as well.

But Y/n was quick. She started shooting Rick's enemies without a second thought. One ship blew up.

While the other was dazed as their partner life was taken away.

Y/n swore she heard sobbing as she nervously smiled.

"Alright, hang on!" Y/n said. She didn't have enough speed to break through the layers of air that Earth had. 

So she tightened S/n's seat belt. And reved the ship's engine. She then pushed the wheel down as the ship dipped back down to earth.

S/n screamed and laughed as they put their arms in the air. Both of their stomach felt like it was floating in mid air.

Y/n saw the federation ship chasing after Y/n she growled stomped her foot on the pedel as the ship went to an unbelievable speed. 

Salivia swung from both Y/n's and S/n's mouth as the ship made it back to surface. Y/n pulled the wheel as the ship made a steep U turn from the ground and back into the air.

The federation ship wasn't quick enough as it landed right onto the pavement.   
The ship blowing up and all.

Shit, Y/n felt sorry for whoever was in the way of that ship.

Y/n's and S/n's back were stuck onto the seat once again as they made it into space.

Luckly no ship was after them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" S/n exclaimed and laughed as they bounced in there seat. Y/n grinned and nodded.

"It felt like a rollercoaster!!!!!" They shouted.

"Hell yeah it did! Now we gotta go and save Morty and Rick," Y/n said as she looked at the GPS.   
She was heading the right direction in the middle of space with planets that hasn't even been discovered before.

It caught S/n's eyes as they smiled and looked everywhere their gaze would touch.

-

Y/n and drove above the city that looked, well pretty much like the future. It has tons of Rick's and Morty's that inhibited the planet.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Y/n heard S/n whisper.

"The Citadel of Rick's. Hell even Morty's I guess, let me hide the ship, obviously Rick fucked up his reputation with these guys," Y/n said as she steadily parked behind an abandon building. She took a watch from the draw that was hidden in the ship.  
Just in case Y/n couldn't find the ship, Rick taught Y/n and Morty to take this called the; Tracking Watch.

Basically it tracked down the ship and teleported it to them.

Y/n clicked the watch in place as she grabbed her book bag and opened the door.

"You stay by me, and don't get scared," Y/n said as she closed the ship door after she and S/n exited it.

She tapped the watch as the ship suddenly vanished.

But really it just went invisible so no one would find it.

S/n extended their hands as Y/n grabbed them and put them on their back. S/n unzipped Y/n's bookbag and slid in.  
Their head stuck out as Y/n took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk.

It was dark as the houses were eldrich.  
Y/n cringed as she saw some Morty's inhibited the area.

But some paid her no mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Y/n heard one of them say.   
She turned around and saw.  
What the hell?

A cop Morty?

He was chubby and he had on a police uniform. He was picking at his nails as he leaned on the police car.

"I'm waiting for an answer," He said.

"I'm just walking, what's in it for you?" Y/n said. She reached to her bookbag pocket where the gun rested.

She was ready.

The cop got off the car and walked over to Y/n. He was a couple inches shorter than Y/n. 

"You're breaking many violations," he said. Y/n just blinked.

"Really? Listen, I'm in a hurry to do something, just uh, I don't know. Arrest someone or some shit," Y/n mumbled before slowlu turing around and walking down the crack walkway.

Y/n heard the cop Morty look a like footsteps. She slowed down her pace before pulling the gun and turning around but Morty already had on pointing at her.

"You can just put it away,"

"How about you put yours away?"

"I'm a cop dick head,"

"And I'm human,"

"I'm humam too! The hell?!" That seemed to trigger the Morty. Y/n lowered her gun.

"Listen, I need your help, my Rick and Morty in danger-"

"What? You're not a Morty?" The cop interrupted as he put down the gun and put it in his holster.

Y/n shook her head.

"What planet do you come from then?" He asked. Y/n searched her brain. 

It was mentioned a billion times infront of Y/n from the federation, the ship, Rick, hell even Morty.

"I came from Planet, C-2..no, planet C-137, Y/n L/n," Y/n said.

"Oh! You're kind just started coming in," the Cop Morty stated as he tapped a watch as a profile of Y/n popped up.

"You must be heading to the citadel," He said.

"Yes, my Rick as been said that he kill a fuck ton of Rick's from this universe, which I highly doubt, but still I need to back his case up," Y/n said. Morty nodded.

"What are you his lawyer?" He asked. Y/n shook her head.

"Oh, right, right, C-137," He whispered.

"I will help you get your Rick back, if every Morty needs a Rick, then every Y/n needs a Morty and Rick," Morty said as he held out his hand.  
Y/n smiled and took her hands into his clammy ones.

"Do you have a Rick?" She asked. Morty scoffed and shook his head before shaking Y/n's hand.

"No," he simply said. Y/n didn't ask why as she then nodded. Didn't want to push it.

"Imma call you CM," Y/n said. CM smirked.

"Nice." He said. Obviously loving the nickname.  
His brown eyes trailed above Y/n only to spot e/c piercing down at him.

"Oh, who is this?" He asked. S/n smiled and waved.

"That's my little sister, she came at the wrong time," Y/n explained. CM chuckled.

"Well, inside, we gotta head to the citadel," CM said as he walked over to the car and opened the passenger seat. Y/n walked over and got in the car.

"Thanks," she thanked. CM nodded and softly closed the door.   
Y/n took the bookbag off.

"Alright, everything's going swell," Y/n said as she high fived S/n whom got out the bookbag in the process.

Y/n looked up and saw CM speaking to a Morty.   
The Morty was, well. Obviously a lookalike to Y/n's Morty but he had an eyepatch on his left eye. He was taller than CM whom Y/n saw held a serious exspression as the eyepatch Morty spoke to him. CM rolled his eyes and pushed pass the eyepatch Morty and opened the door and got in.

"You don't understand," Said the eyepatch Morty. CM rose his eyebrows.

"Listen, I can't talk to you right now," He mumbled before starting the car. 

"How s-" The eyepatch Morty stopped talking once his eyes or...eye landed on Y/n.

He looked at her up and down with a emotionless face. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

S/n hugged Y/n's arm. Obviously uncomfortable under the Morty's stare.

CM closed the door.

"Don't mind him, he-he's just a freak, CM said and started driving off. Y/n looked in the rearview mirror to see the eyepatch Morty staring at the car with a dark look.

-

"Y-you know! When Y/n finds you! You'll have no chance against her!" Morty shouted. The Rick guards just laughed at Morty's attempt to make them fear for Y/n.

"He's right, that girl may be small, she's reeeeal dangerous," Rick said. 

He was strapped up in a seat.

The Ricks just rolled their eyes.

"The Y/n's here are sweethearts, so dipshit there's a big chance that she'll be just as naive as them," One of the Rick's said.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Morty growled. The two Ricks just laughed.

-

"Okay, here we are," CM said. Y/n opened the door and hopped out before grabbing her bookbag.   
S/n slid out as well.

"You're coming in with me?" Y/n asked.   
"Yes, why would I leave you stranded withought a Rick or Morty?" He said and chuckled.

"You're my Morty, sure the one right now. Is, hell probably crying his eyes out right now. But for right now, I found my Morty," Y/n said.

CM was taken back by Y/n's statement as he then smiled.

"Then, you're my Y/n," he said. 

"And S/n!!" S/n exclaimed and extended her arms out to CM. CM picked S/n up.

"Let's go," Y/n said as the three made their way in the building.

It was guarded by Ricks. No a surprise.

Y/n looked at CM.

"Just act innocent, most Y/n's here are innocent, you'll be able to get through," he said. Y/n nodded as she then walked over. CM trailing behind as he held S/n.

"Hi!" Y/n exclaimed. The guards look down at Y/n.

"Well, what are you doing by yourself?" One Rick asked.

"Oh no, I have my Morty me," Y/n said and grabbed CM whom looked at both of the guards.

"Oh? What are you trying to get in for?" 

"To uh, find my Rick, he said he'll be here," Y/n said. CM nodded.

"So, you both are his sidekic?

"I am not...a sidekick." CM growled. Y/n's eyes widen as she covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, he just got off his shift from, hehehe, you know, keeping the city nice and clean, of course we're his sidekicks," Y/n said. The Ricks nodded as one of them opened the door.

"Good enough for me, keep Morty from trouble," one of the Rick's snorted.

Y/n and CM walked in and was met with a long hallway that was illuminated by big stained glasses.

Y/n groaned and looked at CM.

"What the world, we could've gotten caught!" Y/n whispered yelled at the male. CM took a step back.

"Sorry but I am no one assistant nor sidekick," He plainly said. Y/n groaned but nodded. She looked at him for a moment and saw that S/n was missing.

"Where is S/n?" Y/n asked she felt like someone was yanking her heart. CM looked down at his arms and his eyes widen

"Uuuh..." He nervously laughed. 

"Where is she Morty?!" Y/n shouted and shook him. CM grabbed Y/n's hands.

"Y/n! Listen, calm down!" CM said. Y/n took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fuck! My mom is gonna kill me!" Y/n shouted. 

CM frowned as he started walking down the halls.   
"We-we need to find your Rick and Morty, then find who ever took S/n," He explained.

Y/n nodded as she held CM's arm. She was sweating frok the amount of worry that grew in her like a bacteria.

Y/n quickly pushed open the door.

It was like a courtroom. Various Rick and Morty's were seated as they soon became quiet.

"Y-Y/n!" Y/n looked over and saw her Morty in a cage and next to him was Rick in a chair. He was tied down.

He held the same exact expression like any other kind.  
A calm one. Other than Morty whom was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh? So this is the outstanding C-137 Y/n?" One of the head Rick's said.

They all had funky hairstyles.

Y/n looked up.

"Hey! What are you doing to them! Let them go!" Y/n shouted. CM took Y/n's arm and softly pulled her back.

"Don't test them," He whispered to her.  
Y/n breathed heavily.

"Wow, I can't believe she made it here alive," One of the council Rick's said.

"I know right, I expected her to be dead by now," another one said.

"Why haven't you arrested her already? She's ruining our execution?" Said the head of Rick's as he looked at CM.

CM pursed his lips and let go of Y/n.

"Um-"

"Hey, leave him out of this, I demand you to release my Rick and Morty!" Y/n pouted and stomped her foot.

The head Rick smirked.

"You and what army?"

"Y/n! Just-just, kill these jackasses already I'm getting tired of listening to them," Rick ordered. 

"Silence C-137, she'll do nothing, she dosen't have anything on her," Said the Rick.

Y/n glared up at the councils.

Rick smirked.

"That's what you think," he said. Y/n quickly pulled out the gun and shot the heaf council.

The blood splattered everywhere as Y/n felt her hands vibrate.

Everyone screamed.

"Y/n! What the hell!" CM shouted. Y/n turned around.  
"I'm sorry I need to save my friends!" CM glared. He looked above her and grabbed her, wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling out a gun before shooting it at one of the guards.

Y/n wrapped her arm around CM's neck before shooting a guard.   
CM let go of Y/n so she could go and get Morty and Rick. Y/n ran over to the two.

She untied Rick's wrist so he could untie his feet and other wrist.

Y/n walked over to the cage that Morty was at. She she shot the sturdy lock that then fell off. Y/n opened the door. Morty fell out the cage but quickly got up.

"You guys! Someone took S/n!" Y/n paniced. 

"You-you bought her?!" Rick shouted.

"Well I had to hurry I just couldn't leave her by herself! We have to find her!" Y/n said.

"We'll find her, together," Morty said and placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder.

Y/n nodded and turned around to see CM lying on the floor. Y/n's Rick held a gun to CM's head.

"RICK, NO!" Y/n shouted before running over and pushing Rick's hand. The gun fell from his hand as Y/n took CM's hand and stood him up. 

"D-don't hurt him, he helped me," Y/n whined and hugged CM's neck. CM groaned in pain.

Rick rolled his eyes and nodded.

A gun shot was heard but the four was too slow as the bullet hit Rick's leg.

"RICK!" Y/n and Morty shouted.

"Fuck!" Rick hissed in pain.

Y/n quickly looked over and saw a Rick. He had a scar that was on his lip.  Beside him was the Morty with the eyepatch.

They both walked slowly over to the 4 as they huddled behind Rick's crippled form.

"W-w-w-what do you want?!" Morty exclaimed. Y/n held onto CM's arm as he wrapped an arm around Y/n's waist.

"Congrats," The, Evil Rick that Y/n was know on calling him, looked at her and grinned widely.

He stood in a puddle of blood that decorated the room.

"What?" She questioned.

"For making it this far, I didn't know you would make such effort in killimg the whole room filled with senators and what not," He said. He went on.

The Evil Morty looked at Rick as he glared at him. Y/n looked at Rick, but he was paying no attention to the Morty but to his evil counterpart.

Evil Morty aimed his weapon at Rick. But Y/n was quick she shot Morty as the bullet hit his leg.

He fell to the ground with a thud and groaned. Oddly enough the Evil Rick stopped talkikg as he then looked at the ground.

"He was controlling him..." Morty whispered. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"He was controlling him!" He shouted. Evil Morty stood up and glared at the 4.

"You're ruining my plan!" He shouted.

Y/n tapped her watch twice as she heard footsteps down the hall. More guards.

"In the ship now!" Y/m shouted as she pushed Morty and CM to the ship that now opened the doors. Y/n grabbed Rick's arm and quickly tugged him and pushed him into the ship. Y/n cralwed into the ship and sat down. She turned the ship on.

"Everyone put your seatbelts on!" Y/n shouted. Everyone did as told. 

"F-fuck, Morty-" Rick called out.

"What?"

"Huh?" Both Morty and CM replied. 

"My Morty," Rick groaned. 

"Hand me the serum," Rick said. Morty nodded as he pushed various things out the way.

Y/n looked up and the Evil Morty was nowhere to be seen. Y/n saw the Rick's already trying to seize Y/n and the others. 

Y/n cursed under her breath.

"Fuck! I'm sorry S/n," Y/n whispered before lifting in the air.   
Y/n put her foot on the pedal beofre zooming down to the ground and put the door.

Everyone screamed as Y/n ran into the different guards except for Rick, whom was having the time of his life.

Y/n burst through the door and before destroying the town she pulled on the steering wheel and zooming up in the sky.

Rick laughed as he looked down and saw other ships chasing after his. He held up his middle finger.

"Y/n! Do the loop! That'll loose them!" Rick shouted. 

"No! Don't do that!" Y/n didn't listen to Morty as she pulled onto the steering wheel and pulled it to the left with all her might. 

The shuttle went upside down as Y/n pointed the wheel downwards and the ship started towards the ground. 

Morty screamed on top of his lungs as he held onto CM whom was shooting out the window. He held a stern look as he pointed the gun to the guards ships.

"I have two more guns, look in my bookbag," Y/n said as she flipped the back to it's rightful place.

"Ah man, you're badass." Rick said. Morty shakily took the gun and rolled the window down.

The ship vibrated as Beth's phone number appeared on the desk top.

"Shit." Rick mumbled. He clicked the green button.

"Dad! Where is Y/n and S/n? Their parents are worried sick and so am I," Beth said.

"I'm right here Mrs. Smith!" Y/n shouted in a concentrated and frantic voice.

"Yeah. She's fine sweetheart!" Rick said as he loaded his gun.

"Everyone's fine," He whispered.

-

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n dodged different cars and buildings with the ship as it zoomed quickly throughout the city.  
Everything went slow as she saw S/n hiding behind a trashcan.

"Oh shit! Rick grab S/n!!!!" Y/n screamed out. Rick looked to his left and saw S/n.

The poor girl was scared out of her wits.

"Sissy comin'," Y/n said. Rick's hair went wild at the amount of wind hitting him.

He extended his arms as Y/n lowered the ship to the ground.

Everything went slow as Rick was damn near out the window. S/n saw Rick and extended their arms for him.

Rick quickly picked them up by their shirt and tugged them in the ship.

"S/N!" Y/n exclaimed. S/n grinned as they held onto Rick. Everyone cheered as they smiled at S/n.

"G-glad you're okay kid," Morty said and took S/n's away from Rick's grip and hugged them.

"Alright, get us out of here Y/n," Rick said.  
Y/n nodded but was soon stopped as she saw Evil Morty walking down the sidewalk. He grinned and then smirked at her.

Y/n held a straight face as she then felt the steering wheel jerk.

"JESUS Y/N!" Rick shouted. Y/n didn't reply back as she breathed heavily.

"Y/n?" CM questioned.

"We-we gotta get home, he's out for you Rick," Y/n said as she pressed her foot down the pedeal as the ship sped up.

"Every-"

"I know! I know everyone's after you but-but that Morty with the eyepatch, he obviously was the one killing all of the Rick's, that piece of shit was after you wasn't he S/n?!" Y/n exclaimed and looked at S/n. They frowned and nodded.

"Fine, le-"

"Look out!" Morty exclaimed seeing a ship on a brink of crashing into theirs.

"Rollercoaster time!" S/n shouted and held onto CM whom held onto her tightly.

Y/n pulled the wheel as the ship went flying into the air as everyone backs were glued to the seats.

"WhOOOOOO!!" Rick and S/n shouted as they put their hands in the air.

Y/n zoomed in the air past buildings as she tried finding a way out. She pressed harder onto the pedal as she sent the ship roaring into space.

Y/n laughed as everyone screamed as they saw space. The stars. Planets.

Y/n exited the area of the citadel and zoomed away.

"WHOO! WE'RE ALIVE!" Rick shouted as he nudged Y/n as she drove. Everyone breathed heavily.

Sweaty.

Scared.

But it was worth it.

Y/n grinned and leaned back into the seat.

"YEEEEESSSS!!" Y/n shouted.

"Wait, scoot." Rick said as he started crawling over her, Y/n crawled over him and sat in the passenger seat. 

S/n pulled away from CM and hopped onto Y/n and hugged her.

"Oh sHit! RICK!" Y/n felt her stomach dip as Rick went batshit crazy with the wheel. Y/n and the others screamed and laughed as the ship did different dips and turns all the way back;

Home.

-

The ship landed peacefully onto the driveway, the doors opened and everyone got out the car. CM slowly got out as well as he looked around at the new world infront of him.

"Alrigh, I'm gonna have to kill h-uurp-im," Rick said before taking out his pistol and aiming it at CM. 

"What?!" CM exclaimed and took a step back and took out his pistol.

Y/n's eyes widen as she jumped infront of CM. Morty covered S/n's eyes before softly pushing them inside the house.

"No! Rick don't kill him!" Y/n said as she hugged CM.  
Rick rolled his eyes.

"Funny, now move Y/n," He said as the barrel stayed pointed to CM.

"Noo! Don't I-I'll keep him with me and yell Beth. She and my mom knows about our adventures, but please don't kill him,"

"Y/n, for all we know he can kill all of us without a second thought," Rick stated.

Y/n shook her head and hugged CM tighter. CM put his hand on Y/n's hip and gave Rick a nervous glance.

Rick grunted.

"Fine." He growled.

"But you keep him away from trouble and from any governmental galactic federation, he'll need to take that uniform off though because, god only knows who could be lurking around to get their hands on him and blackmail us, and-" Rick extended his hand to CM.

"Give me the pistol, everything," He said. CM grunted before taking his slash of bullets and handing them to him and the gun.

"There," He said. Rick chuckled.

"Alright he's free to stay. Now, let's figure out a way to ask Beth and your mom if this douche can stay," Rick stated as started walking off.

"You'll love it here," Y/n said as she took CM's arm. He smiled and followed Y/n.

-

"YOU WERE GONE FOR HOURS!!!" Y/n's mother shouted as she chased Y/n around the room.

"I'M SORRY MOM!" She shouted and laughed as she hid under the table where Beth chuckled and placed food on.

Y/n's mother ran into CM softy as she then slowly looked at him.

"Sorry Morty...you look different," she mumbled.

"He's staying with us, he was in danger so was Rick and Morty that's why I was gone for so long," Y/n stated. Y/n's mother huffed.

"Alright, you guys need to be careful, I have no idea what you 3 be doing but be careful, and don't take S/n on another on of those adventures, I don't need her coming home like Y/n saying Morty almost got raped by a talking pedophile jellybean," 

"It was true!!!" Morty shouted as he shivered. Y/n retreated from under the table and walked over to CM and grabbed his wrist.

"You're sitting next to me," she said and sat him down at the table.  
CM grunted and nodded. 

S/n walked in a hugged her mother leg.  
"Aw, hey baby!" Y/n's mother greeted and picked up S/n and settimg her down in the chair.

"Where's dad?" Y/n asked and scooted up in her seat.

"Work," Her mother replied and sat down. Morty sat down next to Y/n as Summer made her way in the kitchen. She looked up and saw CM and froze before looking back at her phone.

"Not even gonna ask," she mumbled before sitting down. Jerry, somehow Y/n didn't know was already seated.

Soon Rick came in and he sat down next to Beth.

Beth handed everyone plates as they said thank you.

"So Y/n~" Summer started as she poked at her phone.  
Y/n grunted and looked at Summer.

"Jesus, nevermind, It looks like a train hit you five," Summer stated and looked between, Y/n, Morty, CM, Rick and S/n.

"We went through shit, that's why," Rick said. Y/n and Morty nodded.

"So, who's the new guy?" Summer asked and pointed her fork at CM whom was playing peek-a-boo with S/n

"Someone that's staying with me for awhile, some shit went down at the citadel,"

"Yeah! Y/n was driving so fast in the ship! It was like a rollercoaster! And Mr. Sanchez shot the bad guy!"

"Dad!" Beth groaned.

"What did I say about doing your, whatever bad infuence,"

"Really, Y/n's the bad influence," Summer said and chuckled.  
Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Suck my dick and balls," she said. Her mother eyes widen as she then kicked Y/n's foot.

"Ow!" Y/n groaned in pain. 

"Oh and Y/n, that Morty guy said that you, Morty and Rick are outnumbered," S/n said as they ate their foot. 

Y/n and the four then became serious.

Rick looked at Morty as Y/n looked at CM.

"He wants you, Y/n," S/n whispered and frowned. Y/n sat straight in her chair.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked. 

"It means we're all gonna die, you're all gonna die," S/n said. Y/n looked at S/n.

"Man, what I do to this dude?! We got beef now, I swear to g o d!" Y/n put her hands on her face.  
Rick and Morty stood up.

"Alright, you know the drill, let's go," Rick said. Y/n stood up as CM stood up as well. Rick grabbed S/n.

"We'll be right baaauurp-ck," Rick belched out and walked to the garage.

Y/n closed the garage door as everyone grabbed a seat. Y/n picked up S/n's confused form and put her in the seat before strapping her in.

Rick grabbed a helmet and placed it on S/n's head. Without a second thought he flicked a button and S/n's rolled to the back of her head and a transparent hologram.

Evil Morty was looking down at S/n as he slowly walked over to her.

"Why is it in-in 3rd person?" Morty asked.

"I'll explain later," He mumbled.

"So, you're the little sibling of C-137 Y/n?" Evil Morty questioned.  
S/n nodded before she took a step back. 

"I see, she's a tough one, but tell her, she and her friends are outnumbered. Or..." Evil Morty took S/n's shoulder.

"I, can have her, we can both take over this hell hole," He whispered. S/n held an uncomfortable expression.

Y/n was surpised as she grabbed CM's arm whom wrapped an arm around her.

The screen disappeared as Rick took helmet from S/n's head.  
Their pupils appeared.

"Damn, h-he-he's fucking crazy," Morty said.

"Keep up asshat," Rick scoffed and put the helmet up.

"Imma act like I didn't just hear a evil version of Morty threatened us," Y/n said. 

That was, disturbing.  
-

"Night mom, night dad!" Y/n shouted from upstairs.

"Goodnight!" They shouted back.

"Night S/n," Y/n whispered in S/n room. S/n smiled softly.

"Night," she whispered. Y/n closed the door. She walked across the hallway and into her room.  
She saw CM in some night clothes that Y/n's cousin left over.  
He could fit them perfectly.

Y/n hopped on the bed with him.

"Man, I am busted," Y/n breathed out. CM chuckled as he played with the legos that he found scattered on Y/n's floor.

"It was a stressful day, you did great back there dealing with everything, usual Morty's would have a mental break down," CM said. Y/n looked at him. CM soon scoffed.

"Fuck, sorry. I forgot, you aren't a Morty," He mumbled. Y/n chuckled.

"It's cool," she said and sat back.

"How much you wanna bet that I'm wanted at the citadel?" Y/n grinned.

CM grinned as well.

"60,"

"Bet," Y/n laughed out. 

"Y/n, you sleep hon?" Y/n's mother asked from behind the closed door.

"No, not yet ma," Y/n said. She heard shuffling as Y/n's mother then walked in.

"Okay, Morty is outside, he said he needed to ask you something," She said and sat on the foot of Y/n's bed.

"Really?" Y/n asked. She was surprised seeing that Morty would be out at night.

Very strange.

"But, don't be out all night, It's supposed to get chilly," Y/n's mother said as she kissed Y/n's forehead and CM's.

"Goodnight you two," she whispered before walking out the door.

"I guess I'll be right back, you stay here seeing I can't take you outside, night CM," Y/n said as she softly punched his shoulder. CM chuckled.

"Goodnight," he said as he looked back at the tv.

Y/n grabbed her jacket and slipped on some boots, she closed her room door before walking down the stairs.  
The flicked on the kitchen light that lit up the dining room softly.

Not enough light to wake anyone up nor bother Y/n.

She then walked over to the front door and zipped up her coat.  
She unlocked the front door and opened it before stepping outside.

The streets lights were on as the neighborhood was peaceful.

Y/n closed the front door softly and walked further onto the porch.

She then heard frantic footsteps as someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"Boo!" Y/n heard Morty's voice. Y/n yelped and laughed as she kicked her feet. Morty put her down on the ground. 

Y/n turned around and saw Morty laughing.

She pushed him softly.

"You jackass, you scared me!" She quietly laughed out so she wouldn't wake up her family or the rest of the neighbor's.

"You took too long to get out here, I'm freezing," Morty said as he held his frail form.

He seemed taller than Y/n, seeing it was weird because Y/n and Morty were the same height.

His brown eyes seemed darker, especially his left eye seeing it was a dark shade of brown than his right eye. And his skin seemed paler.

Maybe Y/n's eyes were fucking with her but Y/n paid it no mind.

"So, why aren't you sleep, you're usualy sleep," Y/n said as she then sat on the porch. Morty sat down next to her.  
A little close. Too damn close.

"I couldn't sleep, plus Rick told me to stay up because me and him has to go somewhere,"

"Oh. Can I go?" Y/n asked.

"No, he said he needs you to be sleeping because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Morty answered.

"Oh, then why am I out here then?" Y/n laughed out.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked. Y/n held in a laugh.

"Nevermind," she whispered.

Morty nodded and chuckled.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"So, Rick made these new candy things, where you technically fly and I have been wanting to try them,"

"How long do they last?" Y/n asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out, I've always wanted to try it because I can reenact the Peter Pan scene with you," Y/n laughed at Morty's statement.

"Come on, I have them right here," Morty pulled out two blue marbles that was speckled with white.

Like stars.

Y/n smiled.

"To the park!" Y/n exclaimed and stood up. Morty soon stood up as well.  
-

"Alright, here," Morty said as he gave Y/n the gumdrop.

Y/n took it and looke down to the ground from the tree.

"You sure this is gonna work?" She questioned.  
Morty nodded as he popped the gumdrop in his mouth and started chewing.

"Now, watch," He said as he stood infront of Y/n on the thick branch.

He then slowly started falling backwards.

"Oh shit Mo-" but he already fell off. Y/n covered her face, thinking she would hear a bone sickening crunch.

Y/n felt her hands slowly get pulled away. She opened her eyes and saw Morty...flying.

It actaully worked.

"Wha...." Y/n was in awe. Morty grinned as he nodded towards Y/n's hand which had the gumball.

She quickly took the gumball and chewed it.

It tasted like blueberries. Y/n soon felt light on her feet.  
As if she was walking on clouds.

Morty took Y/n's hands softly and used his foot to kick away from the tree and pushed further out into the opening.

Y/n body floated in the air. She gasped and smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, Morty smiled at Y/n.

Y/n slowly felt herself dip down. She was getting pulled upside down by gravity?

"Man, you're being bold aren't you?" Y/n told Morty as she floated upside down. Morty hummed and smiled before extending his arms.

"I guess so," He whispered.

"Totally not like you," She mumbled and eyed Morty. Luckily, he didn't hear.  
-

Y/n laughed as she flew down to the ground and ran. Morty did the same, but he was much quicker. 

He quickly took Y/n's arm amd yanked her back.  
Y/n fell into Morty as the two flew back softly.

Y/n laughed harder as Morty grinned.  
"Why'd you run away?" He questioned as he held the frantic girl.

"Because! You're trying to give me the cooties," Y/n said. Morty spun her around and held her face.

"Oh come on Y/n, you did this in 4th grade," Morty laughed out. His curly brown hair tickled Y/n's forehead.

Y/n blew a raspberry and laughed. She quickly pushed Morty away and ran off.

Morty stumbled abit and ran after Y/n.  
Y/n ran behind a a slide that was on the kids blacktop.  
Morty quickly found her as he then took her wrist from behind. Y/n screamed then laughed loudly, Morty laughed as well as the two walked back onto the sidewalk.

Y/n legs throbbed because of flailing in the air and running from Morty.  
The sweat on Y/n's face made her shiver because of the cool wind.

Y/n heard Morty shuffle behind her as he then grunted. Y/n turned around and saw Morty covering the left side of his eye.  
She rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned.

"Nothing, something just got in my eye. here let me take you home, It's getting cold and late," He quickly said as he then took Y/n's hand and started walking down pavement.

His left hand still covering his eye.  
-

Y/n put her hand on the doorknob and turned to Morty.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," She said . Morty looked at Y/n with a solemn look.

Y/n rose an eyebrow. Morty thrusted his self towards Y/n and grabbed her face before placing his lips on hers.

Y/n's gasped as she removed her hand from the door knob. Morty pulled away and looked at Y/n.

She saw a red beam in his left iris. She shrunk back and pushed Morty away.

"You're not Morty!" She shouted. Morty almost fell to the ground as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am your Morty," He said.

"The fuck? What are you trying to do, manipulate me?" 

"You don't understa-"

"I do! You're probably trying to lure me in so I can befriend you or some shit, to try to get to Rick and Morty," Y/n said as she clenched her fist.

Morty blinked as he frowned slightly.

'Was this dude a fucking retard?' Y/n thought.

"Every, Morty needs a Rick," he spat and scolded as if the saying was disgusting to him.

"Every, Rick needs a Morty," he growled as his left eye only grew brighter. He started slowly walking towards Y/n.  
Towering over her.

"And every Morty needs a Y/n." He whispered. He snapped his fingers as Y/n felt her back hit something.

She quickly turned around and saw Rick.  
He peered down at Y/n. His pupils were red.

Morty somehow stood at the side of Rick and held his all knowing face Y/n's Morty made (like in the photo above)

"It's not bad Y/n, you are my Y/n, you're making this harder for you," Morty said as he walked over to Y/n. He extended his hand towards Y/n's.

But Y/n picked up a thick stick and threw it at Morty.  
The stick his Morty square in his face as he stumbled back.

"Ow! My good eye!" He shouted and covered his face.  
Y/n wasted no time seeing she wouldn't make it in the house because Rick could easily grab her.

Y/n ran around the house her boots hitting the soil as she ran. She heard Morty grunting. He was after her.

Y/n ended up in her backyard as she ran.  
It was dark in the backyard as Y/n walked on the patio and hid behind a chair.

She saw four glowing red needle like dots by the patio.

"Where did she go?" She heard the Rick's eviler counterpart say. Y/n covered her mouth as she felt eyes water.

Was she seriously crying, right now?

"I don't know you useless piece of shit! You were supposed to get her!" Morty yelled, she saw the faint outline of him.

This was the first time she saw his emotionless, solemn form lash out.  
He must have really wanted her for whatever reason.

Y/n saw them slowly walk away. Probably to search more.  
Y/n made sure they left the area she was in, before getting up and walking off the patio.

Two red pupils looked down at Y/n as she walked out. Morty stood behind Y/n as Y/n looked around.

Within a second Morty tackled Y/n and covered her mouth. Y/n muffled a scream as she kicked her feet uncontrollably.  
Morty a straddled her and held her arms down before taking out to what Y/n saw.

A pistol.

Of, fucking course.

Y/n sob was muffled as moved under Morty.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just putting you to sleep," He whispered.

Y/n sobbed as she tried pushing him off but he didn't budge. 

"Mmnn!" Y/n tried talking. Morty saw and slowly, but cautiously slipped his hand from her mouth.

"P-please, don't take me anywhere, w-we can be friends, I don't fucking care," Y/n frantically pleaded through her cracked fearful voice. 

Morty gazed at Y/n's form.

"We can be more than friends," He mumbled. Y/n heard the pistol cock as she strained a sob.

"Shh, I said it won't hurt," he said and lowered his head and pressed his lips to Y/n's right ear.  
The pistol pressed to her forehead.

"When I saw you with that cop version of me, I didn't ever think I would see the real Y/n," he whispered and pecked her ear.  
Y/n face burned as she held her breath.

"You're fucking evil and-and-weird," Y/n shaikly said.

"All Morty's are good, you just have to choose the right one, I am your Morty, I'm helping you," He said.  
Y/n felt his lips trail to Y/n's chin.

Yep, she had enough.

Y/n used all her might and thrusted her leg up as her knee hit Morty right in his crotch.

He groned as he fell off of Y/n. Y/n quickly got up and started running towards the front.

But she felt arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"Let me go!" Y/n angrily growled. Rick chuckled as he started walking back.

Y/n socked Rick in his jaw. He grunted as he dropped Y/n, Y/n hit the ground harshly.

But that didn't stop her as she got up and flung her door open to the house and closed it before locking it completely.

She ran upstairs and into her room (where she saw CM sleeping peacefully) and hopped into bed.

Y/n breathed heavily and shook harshly.

God, that was hell.  
-

"You seem more tired that usual," Beth said as she looked at Y/n.

Y/n's mother dropped Y/n off at the Smith out earlier and right now everyone was having breakfast whilst Y/n struggled to keep her eyes open.

Last night was stressful. She was so shook, she stayed up the entire night. CM woke up and was worried for her but she wouldn't say a word.

Y/n hummed in response as she opened her eyes and looked at Beth.

"Probably was up all night getting it with the Morty," Summer smirked.  
Morty knew it was CM she was talking about.

But he blushed. 

Y/n shook her head silently and sat up.  
The heatwaved warmed up Y/n's face.

"Yeah, y-uurp-you do look tired," Rick stated again as he eyed Y/n suspiciously.

Y/n grunted at him with her eyes closed.  
Rick's scrawmy fingers peeled Y/n's eyes open as he snapped his fingers.

"Hello! Wake up, we have work to do today so start waking up toots," Rick said. Y/n groaned and sat up.

"Where-where you up all night Y/n?" Morty questioned as his foot softly kicked Y/n's knee.

Y/n grunted.

"Yeah, been up all night....watching......Ball Foundlers...." She mumbled.

"That's only on the intergalactic TV," Rick said and eyed Y/n. Y/n froze as she pressed her lips into a straight line.

Beth saw the sudden tension as she looked between, Morty, Rick and Y/n.

Morty placed his feet firmly feet on the ground and placed his palms on the table.

Rick looked at Y/n with a straight face.

"Morty, you know damn well you are not gonna catch me, I take track my dude. Besides I heard you jerking off today, so--" Y/n quickly got up and dashed in the living room. She heard Summer laughing extremely hard as Beth gasped. Rick laughed as he got up along with Morty whom was on Y/n's tail.

Y/n opened the door and ran jumped off the porch amd across the steeet.

"Y/N! GET BACK HERE!" Morty shouted Y/n ran faster and ran onto the porch.  
She didn't have her spare key so she banged onto the door.

"CM! OPEN THE DOOR!" Y/n shouted. She neard a thud before the door unlock. Y/n felt Morty jump on her as Y/n screamed and fell to the ground along with Morty. 

CM opened the door and looked down at the two, Morty was aggressively tickling Y/n's sides as Y/n laughed and kicked her feet in the air.

"Get her Rick!" Morty shouted. Rick came over with the helmet that  Rick put on S/n.

"W-wait! You guys!!!" She laughed out, she didn't want them to know about last night because that would result to utter chaos.

And Y/n was talking about Rick and 99% Morty loosing their shit over a eviler version of Morty and Rick trying to kidnap her.

"What's going on?" CM questioned.

"She's hiding something from us! And-and I know it!" Morty shouted.

"CM please! Help!" Y/m pleaded. 

"Well...you were acting strange this morning and didn't make it back into the house like at around 10PM," CM recalled and eyed Y/n. Morty eyes widen as he looked at Y/n.

"You were out?!" He shouted. Y/n nervously laughed.

"Uh, I can explain," She whispered.

"Yeah, you-you really do have a lot to explain, so start talking or else this-" Rick held up the titanium helmet.

"Will speak for you," He finished.

Y/n kept quiet and looked at the three.  
Morty, CM and Rick looked down at Y/n.

"Put it on her," CM said.

"Yep." Rick and Morty agreed in unison.

 

'Well fuck.' Y/n said deeply in her mind.  
This wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick pushed different objects from his desk. Y/n saw papers fly from the desk and land by her foot.  
She stepped back as she saw the angry Rick search for whatever he was looking for.

"Rick, calm down," Y/n mumbled. Rick groaned and looked at Y/n.

"H-how-how? I have absolutely no idea how to calm down when you were almost kidnapped kid," Rick stated. Y/n understood him as she nodded.

"Maybe-maybe when he comes back we'll all attack him," Morty stated as he wringed his clammy hands. Y/n nodded.

"Morty, that's-that's basically improvising," Rick said. 

"But, it's our only choice, if w-we were to go back to the citadel to do something about it, more than likely we'll get caught," Morty said. Rick took a moment before sighing and nodding.

Morty smiled softly.

Summer walked in. Seemingly not having her phone.  
"Mom and dad is gone for a 3 day vacation," She said. 

"The hell are they going?" Rick asked as he took out his flask from his lab coat, Summer just shrugged and leaned on the wall next to Y/n.

"I dunno, but the school dance is coming up," She said and softly punched Y/n's shoulders. Y/n shook her head.

"I'm not going so if you're coming in here to say that, Summer you can just stop," Y/n said as she chuckled softly. Summer frowned.

"Why?" She whined and tugged on Y/n's hoodie softly. Y/n just blankly looked at thr female.

"Because, it's homecoming, all we do is dance on eachother and someone spikes the drinks and someone somehow sneaks drinks in the dance," Y/n listed various possibilities.

Rick just laughed.  
"She's right!" He said in the background.

Summer rolled her eyes at Rick's statement.  
"I'm gonna drag you there, one way or another," she said.

"Plus, I'm gonna throw a party!" She soon added and smiled widely and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dad!" Beth shouted from outisde.

"The hell? I thought you said they left," Rick said as he placed an object he was working down before walking out of the garage and outside.

Morty, Y/n and Summer trailed behind Rick outside where Jerry was placing bags inside of the car for their trip.

"Yeah sweetie?" Rick questioned. 

"Me and Jerry are going on a vacation, Y/n's parents are coming with," and as if it was planned Y/n's mother climbed out the car and smiled at Y/n.

"Mom? I thought you and dad went to work," Y/n said as she walked over to her. She saw her father in the back going through his to make sure he had every thing.

"Got off early, but, I don't want anyone at the house with out me there, understand?"   
Y/n groaned and nodded.

"I mean, you should take me with you guys," Y/n convinced as she softly nudged her mother.

"Trying to l-uuurp-leave you little shit?" Rick belched out before gripping Y/n's ear. Y/n yelped and smacked Rick's hand away whom laughed.

"Get away from our conversatiiiiiioooooon-" Y/n whined and pushed Rick away whom laughed harder as he backed away.  
Y/n rolled her eyes and smiled before looking back at her mother.

"You're staying here, have fun with your friends, now, I gotta go, bye honey," Y/n's mother quickly said before pecking Y/n's cheek and retreating to the car. Jerry honked the horn twice.

"See you guys later!" Beth shouted.

"Y/n, here," Y/n's father handed her the box of cancer sticks. Y/n took it and put it in her back pocket.

"Give it to Andy later on," He said. Y/n nodded as the car backed out from the drive way and driving off.

"Alright motherfuckers, in the ship," Rick stated before opening the ships front window.

"I have to go to Tammy's house so I can look for her something to wear for our party tonight," Summer said.

"Yeah, sure-okay, what-whatever, Morty, Y/n get in," Rick said as he sat in the divers seat. Morty climbed in the passenger and scooted over for Y/n to sit next to him. She hoped in the ship and sat next to Morty.

"Where are we going?" Morty finally started talking as he put the seat belt over him and Y/n. 

"Blips and Chitz, someone beat my high score, that motherfucker is not gonna slide by me," Rick said as he started the ship and exited the garage before lifting in the sky and flying away.

"Oh? So an arcade?" Y/n questioned Morty nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it's an arcade," Morty answered.  
Y/n nodded understanding the location. She looked out the window. Seeing the various undiscovered planets.

Morty stretch the collar of his shirt before taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Y/n I was wondering if maybe, Uh--I don't know, If maybe. if I could, uh--" Morty kept tripping over his words, when Y/n looked at him he got even more nervous.

"If you could, what?" Y/n pushed as she gazed at Morty. 

"If, I could take you to-uh, fuck, if maybe I could take you to the homecoming dance, I mean I know you don't wanna go, but I don't know if it was-w-was-was because no one took you, but me being your friend-" Y/n stopped his ranting by placing her hand on his mouth.

"Pfft, sure, I don't mind," Morty's eyes widen as he looked at Y/n.

"Oh geez, really?!" He exclaimed. Y/n laughed at nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to piss Summer off about not going to the dance, but appear at the last minute in the dance room, but sure, it should be fun," she said. Morty smiled as he stared at Y/n.

"Yeah." He whispered. Y/n looked bacm out the window as Morty looked at her. 

Rick gazed at the two from the corner of his eye. He yanked the wheel as Morty shot back in his seat, making some space between him and Y/n.

Rick looked back out the window.

"The hell Rick," Morty mumbled. Rick just shrugged and continued driving.

-

"Damn, this is like Dave n' Busters, but 10 times cooler," Y/n said as she looked around in the dim room.   
It was filled with hundreds of games and different races of aliens that played various games thay Y/n never heard of before.

"Yep, welcome to Blips and Chitz," Rick said playfully and flailed his arms. Y/n laughed as she walked further in the room. 

"Oh shit." Rick suddenly said. Morty's and Y/n's heads snapped towards Rick as they gave him and questionable expression.

"W-what is it Rick?" Morty asked. 

Rick grinned before swiping his hands and a green card appeared between his pointer and index finger.

"We need the card, dipshit," He said.  
Morty just rolled his eyes.

"For you m'lady," Rick stated before handing Y/n the card. Y/n grinned and took the card.

"Thanks!"

Rick nodded.  
"Now, I got a score to beat, you two meet be right back here at 2 o' clock PM on the dot," Rick ordered. The two nodded.

"Good, now scram," 

Y/n jumped before taking Morty's arm and running over to a random vintage arcade game that she was eyeing the entire time.

"Come on Morty! I gotta atleast make it through the whole arcade until 2 o' clock," Y/n said as she tried containing her excitement. Morty smiled and took the card before swiping it.

-  
Y/n drank her soda as her and Morty sat in the booth.

"So, who is Summer inviting to the party?" Y/n questioned. Morty softly shrugged.

"I don't know, probably everyone at school," he cringed at the thought of that. Y/n chuckled as she felt the seat sink by her.  
She looked ovet at saw Rick.

"Oh, I thought we were meeting by the entrance, Rick." Morty said. 

"Yeah, that was the plan, by turns out the Roy game is out of fucking o-ooruurp-order and it won't be fixed until tomorrow, so I literally lurked throughout the whole fucking arcade for you two," Rick explained as he snatched Y/n's soda from her mouth and chugged it down. 

Y/n rolled her eyes before leaning into the booth.  
"So, are we leaving?" Y/n questioned.

"I mean, we still got time, what do you two fucks wanna do?" He questioned.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what space has around here," Y/n said. Morty chuckled.

"We might as well head home, I can sense the stupidness of Summer, probably throwing that party," Rick stated before getting up. Y/n groaned.

This was about to be some shit.

-

-3 weeks later-

It was 3 weeks after Summer's major disaster of a party.

Summer, Y/n, Morty and Rick had to clean the entire house that was trashed by a couple of teens at the party.

But other than that. Everything was simple.

No adventures lately.  
No Evil Morty.  
No Intergalactic Government of any sort.

It was great.

"Okay, so Ms. L/n, tell us what 2 plus 2 i-"

"4," Y/n answered lazily as she laid her head on the desk.

"Okay, 4 plus 4 i-"

"8, listen, I'm already passing this class, give someone else these questions," Y/n stated. Her teacher held a surprised face before calling on someone else.

Soon enough the bell rang for classes to switch. The next class she had was with Morty, so that atleast lightened up her day.  
Y/n opened her locker and put her books in before grabbing her assignment for her next class.   
Y/n felt a tap in her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows before turning around.

"Ye-Rick?" Y/n was looking at Rick whom form looked rather different.

He was much shorter. He still towered over her, but he was a couple of feet shorter than his original form.

His hair seemed way more poofier.  
He smiled brightly at Y/n before extending his arms.

"Y/n! Look at me! I'm Tiny Rick!!!!" He shouted. Some people that walked passed him looked at him with annoyed faces before proceeding to their classes.

Y/n held a shock expression as she looked at Rick.

"The hell did you do to yourself?!" She shouted. Rick only smiled wider at her reaction.

"I turned myself into a teen because apparently Morty and Summer said that their was a vampire around here, and most importantly--I get to go to the dance!!!" He shouted excitedly. Y/n held the same exspression as she placed her hand in Rick's hair.

Yep, he was real.  
Y/n retreated her hand.

"Hot damn--" She mumbled. Rick chuckled and nodded.

"I gotta get to class," Y/n said as she stuffed the rest of her books in her bookbag.

"Pfft, are you serious? Class?" Rick spat out as he snatched her bookbag away from her. Y/n sighed as she didn't even try to snatch her bag away from him.

"Yes. Class," She nonchalantly said. Rick rolled his eyes.

"This is your last class right?" He questioned. Y/n nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"That's all I needed, come on! Let's go. We got clothes to grab for the dance tonight," Rick said and started down the now empty hall. 

"Dude. I am not skipping class, my mom will literally kill me if I do," Y/n said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Rick just turned around and looked at Y/n.

"No one will know you're gone, trust me, now come on, I know you wanna get the hell out of here," Rick said as he walked back over to Y/n and grabbed her wrist. Y/n planted her feet to the ground as Rick pulled her.

"Nooooo!" She strained out. Rick wouldn't take no for an answer as he then swept Y/n off her feet and tossed her over his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Y/n shouted as Rick walked down the hallway with a grin planted on his face.

"And awaaaay we go!"

-

"Hey, this one looks nice for you," Y/n said as she took a blazer for the rack and showed it to Rick. 

Rick ripped his gaze from a rack of shirts he was looking through and looked at Y/n then at the blazer.

"The hell? What you want me to look like, Y/n? A nerdy Liberian?" Rick shot out. Y/n just rolled her eyes.

"Man, we have been here for 3 hours and you can't find the right clothing?" She complained. Rick just grunted and took the hanger from Y/n.

"I guess I'll get it then." He said. Y/n smiled.

"Good, we have--" Y/n took out her phone and looked at the time.

"It's 4:30, we got a fucking hour to get ready, we need to hurry," She said, but then looked at Rick.

"Did you even get your ticket?" She questioned, Rick nodded as he dug in his pockets for a few before slipping out the cheap construction papered ticket.

Y/n nodded.

"Alright good, let's go,"

-

"Son of bitch," Y/n cursed as she picked up a pillow and looked under it.  
Seeing nothing was there she tossed the couch pillow back on the couch and couch.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted and upstairs.

"S/n!! Where did you put my tie?!" Y/n shouted as she slammed her sisters door open.

S/n flinched as they quickly got off the floor. They ran over to their dresser amd quickly snatched up the bow tie Y/n has been bitching and moaning for.  
S/n tossed the tie to Y/n whom swiftly caught it and walked out the room.  
Y/n walked back in the bathroom as she took her dress shoes and slipped them on.  
Y/n slipped the bow tie on and sighed before flicking the light off and walking out the bathroom.

"Mom! I'm ready!" Y/n shouted. She heard shuffling in the kitchen, Y/n's mother walked out kitchen and smiled at the sight of Y/n.

"Oh god! You look so beautiful! (Dad's name) I knew the lady tux would work! But where's your blazer?"

"Mrs. Smith has it." Y/n answered before slipping her phone in her dress pants pocket. 

"Alright, let me get on picture before you go," Y/n's pulled out her phone. Y/n looked at the camera before smiling. Y/n saw her mother smile, signalling that she took the picture.

"Good! Alright have fun baby!"

"Bye mom!" Y/n shouted before opening the house door and closing it. She walked down the porch seeing the sun setting, Y/n started across the street.

Once making to the Smiths house she gave 3 quick knocks. 

There was voices in the background that Y/n couldn't pick up, but the door opened as Y/n looked up and saw Beth.

"Oh my god! You look so cute!!" Beth squealed and dragged Y/n in the house and hugging her tightly, Y/n laughed before hugging Beth back.

Summer walk downstairs in her dress that was swaying. She soon was surprised once she saw Y/n.

"Y/n?! I thought you weren't coming!!!" She shouted. Y/n pulled away from Beth as Summer ran over and walked over.

"I am now, I'm going with Morty," Y/n said. Morty soon walked down in his tux. His eyes soon fell on Y/n as he then blushed.

"Morty, sweetie your date is here!" Beth shouted. Morty eyes widen before he shot a look at Beth.

"M-mom! She is not my date!" He whined. Beth just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," She mumbled.

"You all have fun!" Beth shouted.

-

Y/n, Summer and Morty walked in the school. The cafeteria was empty, assuming that most kids were in the dance room. Or aka, the gym.

"Man, we gotta be here till 11?" Y/n whined. Morty smiled.

"O-oh come on Y/n, this should be great!" He said trying to cheer up Y/n.

"Ay! What's up!!!" Summer, Morty and Y/n turned around only to spot 'Tiny Rick'

Rick's eyes landed on Y/n as his eyes widen.  
"Oh damn, look at this hottie," Rick said and slid over to Y/n and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, you're wearing the blazer? Nice" Y/n said quickly changing the subject.

Rick looked down at his blazer.

"Yep," he replied back proudly.

"Oh, Morty? I didn't know you would be here," 

Morty looked up quickly and saw Jessica, he started sweating as he then smiled widely.

"Y-yeah! I uuh--" Morty started trailing off as he looked at Y/n.  
Of course Y/n didn't want to hold him back from the girl of his dreams. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

Morty smiled and looked at Jessica.

"Yeah, I came here because I wanted to hang out with everyone," Jessica smiled and took his hand.

"Well the party isn't out here now isn't it? Come on!" She giggled and started walking towards the gym door. Morty smiled and followed.

"So, grandpa Rick, did you get the vampires?" Summer questioned. Rick nodded.

"Yep, they are looooong gone," he said. Summer smiled.

"Nice, well, I'll see you two in the gym room, I gotta go and catch up with Tammy," Summer said and she started walking off.

Y/n fiddled with her tie as she then stood up straight.

"You know. The stars are supposed to be out tonight," Rick piped up. Y/n looked at him.

"We can try to see it from the schools roof," He said. Y/n chuckled softly.

"How are we gonna get up there?" She questioned, Rick shot her a look before grinning.

-

Y/n laughed quietly as Rick through another eraser from behind the lockers.

The hall monitor sighed before walking over to the location the eraser landed. Rick grabbed Y/n's hand before running over to the opened door. Y/n ran with Rick as the two ran outisde and up some strairs that led to the roof of the school.

Y/n laughed as the two slowled down.

"D-dude!" Her voice cracked as she laughed harder.  
"They felled for it like 3 times-" She laughed out. Rick laughed with her and nodded.

"I swear. This school has the worst security here, but I defeated them because I'm, Tiny Rick!!!" Rick flailed his arms as Y/n laughed.

Rick looked at Y/n and smiled, he then sat on the ground. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning Y/n to sit next to him.

Y/n sat down next to Rick and and leaned on the wall.  
The coolness of the wall and pavement made Y/n shiver.

"Let me show you this," Rick said quietly before reaching in his blazer's pocket and pulling out two gloves. They were outlined with purple.

"Gloves?" Y/n questioned.

"I'm not that simple Y/n, I'm a fucking scientist," Rick spat. Y/n just chuckled.

"Okay, what do they do?" Y/n questioned. Rick slipped on the gloves.

"Just something fun to play with if you're upset, see," Rick and Y/n looked down at the gloves. Rick clenched his hands.

Y/n saw a purple hue from inside Rick's clenched hands. Y/n's stared at awe once Rick slowly unclenched his hands, a star was transparent in his hands, the purple hue danced around it as it hovered in his gloved palm.

The purple hue illuminated from the star, hitting both Rick and Y/n's faces.

"Whoa..." Y/n whispered. She used her pointer finger and softly poked at the star.   
Once came contact, the star shot up and flew around Y/n.

The purple hue showered from the star as Y/n heard sprinkling type noises come from it.  
Y/n laughed as she looked around, trying to spot the star. 

Rick smiled as the star retreated back into his hands.   
Rick clenched his hands again and open them, and with that.  
The star was gone.

"Wanna try" he questioned and looked at her. Y/n grinned and nodded.

Rick took off the gloves and handed them to Y/n. Y/n took the gloves and quickly put them on.

"Now, just think of what you want to appear, the heat from you body will move towards the gloves,"

"So, it's basically heat waves?"

"That's right,"

"Cool."

Y/n softly clenched her hands as she tried thinking of the star. She felt her hands heat up as the purple hue sparked from her hands. Y/n felt Rick place his hands on her shoulder.

Y/n opened her palms and saw the star that hovered above her. Y/n heard the schools music pump from under them.

 

Rick stood up and looked down at Y/n before standing up.

"Hop up sweetheart, we're dancing," Rick said. The star evaporated in thin air as Y/n looked up at Rick. She grinned and stood up. 

Rick took Y/n's hand as he pulled her towards him. Their bodies crashed together.

"Ah! Rick!" Y/n laughed as Rick twirled her, Y/n danced along with Rick.

Rick dipped Y/n down before lifting her back up.

Y/n's and Rick's laughed crashed into each other as they had the time of their lives dancing.

"Hey! What are you two doing up?!" Yelled the security guard as they started walking over to Y/n and Rick.

Rick was quick as he then grabbed the glove that was fitted on Y/n's hand before slipping it on his. He extended his arm.

Y/n couldn't process everything as she saw the guard get knocked back. Y/n eyes widen as Rick grabbed Y/n's hand and ran pass the dazed guard.

Y/n ran down the stairs and hopped off the last 3. 

Rick laughed as he then ran down the hall with Y/n.

"Rick! Slow down!" Y/n laughed out. Rick turned around and picked up Y/n he started running down the hall as Y/n gripped his shirt.

"Where do you kids think you're going?!" The same security guard hopped down from the ceiling and landed on their feet with no problem.

"Oh shit!" Y/n shouted as they saw the inhumane teeth and features on the guards face.

He was a vampire. Rick grinned as he kicked a loose locker open, the locker smack directly in the guards face, the hissed and fell back. Rick down the hall. He skidded by a locker and quickly placed Y/n down. 

He turned the lockers code and opened it before taking out two wooden sharpened staffs.

"I didn't know there were more here, but let's kill these motherfuckers, Tiny Rick!!!!!!" Rick launched himself at a vampire, Y/n screamed once she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and chugged the wooden staff at the vampire.

It hissed and fell to the ground.

"Shit..." Y/n mumbled.  
-

Y/n breathed heavily as Rick threw the last body in the garbage.

"Jesus, that was...horrifyingly cool," Y/n said. Rick chuckled as he wiped some of the blood from off of his hands.

He walked over to Y/n and did the same. 

"Alright, let's head in, it's getting cold," Y/n said. Rick nodded as the two walked back in the school.

Y/n walked over to gym door and placed a hand on the door, she pushed it open.

Everyone was dancing, having the time of their life, the music bass pumped through Y/n's body.

It was dark as the light from the DJ's department illuminated the room.

Y/n walked further into the room.

"Oh hey Rick~" said one of the girls. Rick looked over and grinned before finger gunning the girl.

"Hey!" He shouted over the music.

Y/n decided to look for Morty, she pushed pass the crowd and looked everywhere.

She soon saw him sitting down with a blank expression.  
Y/n furrowed her eyebrows before making her way to him.

"Morty?" Y/n called out. Morty flinched before quickly wiping his face.  
It was clear enough that he had been crying do to his face being red and his eyes glazed over.

He looked up at Y/n and blinked.

"Y-Yeah?" He shakily questioned. Y/n walked over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Morty scoffed playfully before putting on a unstable smile.

"Pfft, what's www-w-wrong? Noth-nothing," He said. Y/n hatted seeing him like this.

"Morty, stop lying to me, you're clearly upset," Y/n pushed. Morty clenched his fists.

"Y/n, stop a-asking m-"

"Okay, okay, I was only asking, don't start bitching at me," Y/n said. Mortu narrowed his eyes before looking at her.

"I am not bitching, okay?!"

"Then why are you upset? Morty, If it's someone just tell me, and I'm ready putting my money on Jessica," Y/n said and leaned back in the chair before putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

Morty bit his lips as he looked at Y/n.

"Why are you-you so concerned? Why are you always so concerned?!" Morty shouted. Y/n rose her eyebrows before opening her eyes.  
She saw Rick dancing and singing for whatever reason.

"What?" She questioned before getting up and looking at Morty.

"Seriously, who pissed you off?" Y/n asked once more.

"You!" He shouted before standing up and towering over Y/n. Y/n blinked.

"What? Hold on! If-if this is about when I let you leave so you cam hang with Jessica, you can stop right there! I gave you a choice!" Y/n shouted. Morty rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, it's my fault?!" He shot back. Y/n nodded and crossed her arms.

"Pretty much, I was hanging with Rick the entire time! Now I just regret comimg to this stupid ass homecoming," Y/n scoffed before turning around. 

Morty quickly grabbed Y/n's wrist and pulling her back.

"You're not going anywhere, we-we still have like 3 hours here," Morty said. Y/n pinched his arm. 

Morty yelped and retreated his hand.

"No! I'm leaving, I'm not gonna sit here with you, with your temper tantrum! Go ahead and go with Jessica or something," Y/n said. Morty looked at Y/n with the most serious exspression Y/n could ever see him pull off.

Morty grabbed whomever cup of fruit punch somone had at the table before tossing the substance at Y/n.

The liquid hit Y/n, drinching her in the punch.  
Y/n gasped as she took a step back. She was shock at what Morty did.

She saw some people look at Y/n with shocked faces. She saw Summer and Rick in the crowd with shocked exspressions.

Y/n felt her heart rip as she took a step back as her eyes watered. 

Y/n saw Rick push pass a couple of people before walking over to Y/n. 

"Y/n...?" Rick was about to grab Y/n's wrist until Y/n spun on her heels and ran out the gym.

 

What did she do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'm back. to give ya'll more.

Y/n opened her door amd quickly closed it. She walked pass the living room and saw her parents, S/n and CM sitting on the couch.  
They all turned around to face Y/n.

"Heya champ! How was the d-"

"Great," Y/n quickly said before turning around and going upstairs.  
Y/n's parents have eachother strange looks.

Y/n walked in her room and closed the door softly before taking off the blazer and soon the rest of her now dried, but sticky attire.

Y/n threw on some new PJ's before throwing her clothes in a nearby hamper.  
Y/n heard 3 timid knocks. She looked up over at the door.

"Come in," She said. She heard the door open and CM walked in before closing the door.

"You seem...upset," CM bluntly said, getting right to the problem. Y/n grunted.

"Just had fruit punch get splashed on me, of course I'm fucking upset," Y/n mumbled.   
She felt the bed sink beside her.   
CM sat next to Y/n and looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked. 

"Eh, Morty and I just got into a heated argument, and he go mad so he threw some fruit punch at me," CM scoffed at what Y/n told him.

"Jeez." He mumbled. Y/n chuckled.

"But, it's good. He'll calm down sooner or later," Y/n mumbled. CM nodded.

"What's that?" He questioned and eyed Y/n's left hand. Y/n looked at him then at her hand.

"Oh, this? Rick let me use it, it's a glove that makes anything you're thinking about," Y/n clenched her fist and slowly the purple glow illuminated in her clenched hand.

She unclenched her hand as the star was now hovering above her hand. CM was in awe as he looked at the star.

"Whoa..."

"So, you don't have a Rick? What happened to the whole, every Morty needs a Rick?" CM looked at Y/n and scoffed.

"I don't wanna talk about it," He whispered as he looked down at the floor. Y/n frowned as she placed her head on his shoulder. CM slowly and timidly put an arm around her.

"Sorry, for upsetting you," Y/n whispered. CM chuckled shakily.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Oh, you know that game that you always bugged your mother about?" CM asked as he reached behind Y/n and picked up a plastic case. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah? Why?"

"We uh, actually your mom took me to buy it for you, I know I'm not supposed to be out the house buy, a thank you for saving me at the citadel," CM handed Y/n the case as Y/n took it and gasped.

"No way!" She whispered yelled and read the title over again. She looked looked up at CM and grinned.   
She then hugged CM and laughed softly.  
CM smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Y/n thanked as she planted various kisses on CM's face.

CM laughed as the two fell back onto the bed. Y/n placed her head on his chest as she felt CM wrap his arms around her.

"You gonna play the game?" CM asked. Y/n shook her head.

"We're gonna play it tomorrow, for now, let's lay down," she whispered. CM smiled and held Y/n closer.

"I-I-'ve never had my own Y/n, like I said before. They are rare at the place I lived at," CM said. Y/n placed her chin on his chest and looked at him.

"Really?" 

He nodded.

"Well, like I said, I'm your Y/n," She said. CM smiled softly.

"KEEP HIM DOWN SUMMER!" Y/n heard Morty's voice shout. Y/n and CM exchanged puzzled looks before Y/n got up and walked over to the window.   
Y/n looked across the street and saw Summer pinning Rick to the ground as she saw Morty frantically tapping on a pad.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"Y/N!! GET OUT HERE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Summer shouted as Rick frantically moved in her arms.

Y/n didn't think twice as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Stay here," She quickly said before running out the room and down the stairs.  
Y/n ran passed the living room. Seeing her parents nore S/n was there.  
They probably retreated to their rooms.

Y/n opened the front door open and dashed across the street and over to the Smith's garage.

"The hell is going on?!" Y/n shouted as she walked closer to the two that were roughhousing.

"He's taking over Rick Y/n! We have to get him out!" Summer shouted. Rick whined.

"N-no! Y/n, s-sweet-sweetheart! Don't listen to he-nnng" Rick twitched as he clenched his eyes.

"DO IT Y/N! KICK MY ASS!" Rick shouted. Y/n eyes were wide as she held a shock expression.   
Rick twitched again.

"You can't defeat me! I'M TINY RICK!" Rick pushed Summer off. Summer yelped. Morty quickly turned around.

"Y-Y/n! Get him!" He shouted. Rick and Y/n looked at eachother.

Y/n ran towards Rick and grabbed him. Rick flailed in Y/n's arms. Y/n wrapped an arm around his neck as Summer quickly ran over.

"No!" Rick protested.

-

"Thanks for getting me back to n-" Y/n quickly cut Rick off as she was looking the other way with Summer.

"Rick, you're welcome, now put some clothes on," Y/n scoffed out. Rick just laughed before walking in the house.

"Great job you guys, we got grandpa Rick back," Summer said. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah, It's getting cold, I gotta go," Y/n said as she turned around and started walking out the garage and across the street.  
Summer glared at Morty and punched his shoulder. Morty flinched as he saw the rage in Summer's eyes.

Summer pointed across the street to Y/n. 

"You owe her an apology dickhead," and with that, she retreated into the house.  
Morty took a deep breath before quickly walking across the street and catching up to Y/n.

"Y-y/n," Morty mustered up. Y/n turned around and saw Morty looking at his shoes.

"I am, so sorry, for earlier, i-it was my fault. And I-I was angry, that the last thing I wanted to do t-to-to you Y/n, it was make you hate me," Morty said as he slowly looked at Y/n. Y/n smiled softly.

"It's okay Morty," she said. Morty soon started smiling as he extended his arms. Y/n walked over to him and gave the poor boy a hug.

"Now, go get some sleep, I'm pretty sure Rick is gonna wake us up in like a few hours," Y/n said. Morty laughed as he let go of Y/n.

"D-damn, you're right. Well, see you later on tonight, good night Y/n,"

"Goodnight Morty,"

-

"Rick, I don't understand why you woke us up so fucking early," Y/n complained as she carried a box of jars, Morty trailing right beside her as the two exchanged tired looks.

"Pipe down shithead euuup! It's only 3 in the morning," He shot out. Y/n rolled her eyes as the 3 walked down the streets of a another undiscovered planet.

"Alright, Y/n this is where you come into place. We are about to enter the most secure buildings in the universe," Rick said. Y/n shot him a look.

"Why I gotta go in there?" Y/n protested. Rick took the box from Y/n and handed her a pistol.

"Because, you are the only one that can pull off an innocent vibe, just when you get in show them this-" Rick pulled out a plastic card.

"W-whoa! Rick! You can't just give her a fake ID and expect her to do the dirty work, for-for all we know! She could get c-"

"Can-can it Morty," Rick grunted before giving Y/n the ID. Y/n sighed before putting the pistol in her pocket.

"What is the gun for anyway?" She questioned. 

"If the plan backfires," Y/n looked at Rick.

"Backfires, hell no. You better put some extra numbers in this plan because if I die, I swear to god I am coming back and hunting your ass," Y/n threaten. Rick just laughed.

"Like to see you try, now go,"

-

"Who are you?" Asked on of the guards. Y/n looked up at the alien. Who looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Y/n took out the ID and handed it it the guard. The guard looked at it and nodded before handing the card to Y/n.

"Go ahead miss," he said and held the door open for Y/n.  
Y/n slowly walked in the mysterious building.

But turns out it was a bar. Y/n sighed and rubbed her temples.

Rick said something about a guy in a trench coat would be at the bar. And Y/n would understand the situation in no time.

But no. Y/n held a straight face seeing she was the only female at the bar. Better yet, human.  
Y/n gazed around the dim bar.

She saw someone in the trench coat in the back. His face was covered from the collar. Y/n slowly made her way over to the mysterious man.

As she neared the person she saw a portfolio on the table. She then cleared her throat.

The person looked up, only to reveal. Rick.

"Rick? What the hell?" Y/n questioned as she slipped in the booth in front of him.

"I am not your Rick, he sent you here to get these, top secret, don't fuck it up," the Rick slid the portfolio over to Y/n.

"Wait, what is this?" Y/n questioned. The Rick took out his flask and rolled his eyes.

"Listen kid, I am dude in a trench coat, don't ask me," and with that, he strode away.  
Y/n sneered before looking at the portfolio.

She took out her phone and called Rick.   
3 rings emitted from the phone before Rick picked up.

"Rick, I got, whatever the hell your lying ass told me to get," Y/n as she picked up the portfolio.

"Goodj-uuurp-job, did you read it yet?" He questioned. She heard Morty in the background bickering about something.

"No, not yet," She said.

"Alright, I'm on my way," He ended the call and before Y/n was able to blink the green portal she knew spit in front of her.

Changing the temperature from the warm bar to an low cold temperature.  
Rick stepped from the portal and nodded his head to the portal.  
Y/n walked in the portal and with that, they left.

-

"Okay, now, the moment of truth," Rick said as he, Y/n, Morty and CM stood above the table looking down at the portfolio.

It was around 5AM and everyone was still sleep other than the 4.

Rick grabbed the portfolio. He took out various photos and papers.  
Y/n picked up one of the photos and looked at it.  
CM leaned over to look at the photo.

The photo displayed Morty's counterpart. Or Evil Morty, he was fiddling with his eyepatch as he seemed to be speaking to a Rick that was next him.

"Oh hell nah," Y/n mumbled and placed the photo down.

"Apparently, there is a president at the Citadel, and he-" Rick pointed at the photo of Evil Morty.

"Is the president, heard he just got elected yesterday," he finished. Morty looked through photos and papers. Y/n's mouth was open as she looked at Y/n.

"And I just heard that if we can kick that little suckers ass he won't be president anymore and all that, I took up on the deal," Rick continued as he put his arms behind his back.

"And you two are going up there to stop him, Y/n all you have to do is lure him in. Gain information to prove to the citadel that he's the cocksucker, we kill him and we'll be on our merry way," Rick said smoothly. 

"How long will this shit take?" She asked quickly. Rick grinned.

"It takes time weeks, maybe a month, but to cover you," Rick took out and remote and showed it to the 3 before clicking a button. A shuffle was heard before out of nowhere a very realistic counterpart version of Y/n walked in the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hi," She said. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"Am I really that innocent?" She mumbled.   
But she needed Evil Morty off of her and everyone's backs.

"Fuck it, alright I'm in," Y/n said.

"Me and Rick w-will be contacting you to make sure you're okay," Morty piped up.

"You mean you?" Rick mumbled as he fiddled with the robotic version of Y/n. Morty just blushed deeply.

"So, when do we leave?" Y/n questioned.

"Now," Rick answered.

"Um, fuck..." Y/n mumbled.

"Since most Y/n's are just mindless idiots-no offense, you'll be wearing the citadel's uniform, I took one earlier today," Rick picked up the box Y/n and Morty were carrying. He took out a full uniform that was on the hanger.  
It was the the citadels uniform. It was white with black shoulder pads. Underneath was a black shirt.   
The cape like coat would stop by Y/n"s ankles as the black boots and pants finished them off. And a small citadel badge.

"And for you for you too, since you're going with her," Rick said and held up another uniform.

"Now, let's go my spy's."

-

"Okay, you know the plan, right? Morty asked as he fiddled with Y/n's uniform. Y/n nodded as Morty bit his fingernails.

"Morty, I'll be fine," she chuckled. Morty smiled and hugged Y/n.

"J-just be safe," he whispered. Y/n nodded as the two pulled away.

Rick opened the portal and looked at Y/n and CM.

"Welp, good luck," he said.

"Rick, if I don't make it back, I'm still hunting you down in my ghost form," Y/n said. Morty, CM and Rick laughed.

"Like I said, w-uuurp-we'll see about that," Rick was about to drink from his flask, but Y/n quickly knocked it from his and grabbed CM and dashing towards the portal. Disappearing.

"Oh that fuck is getting it when she gets back here," Rick growled as Morty tried not to laugh.

-

"Whoa..." Y/n whispered as she looked around. This was her 2nd time at the Citadel. Of course last time she came she was literally getting hunt down, so so never got to cherish the city around her.

She felt like she was in the future.

"What do we do?" Y/n questioned. CM tapped his arm as he thought.

"Well, we can find the obvious thing around," CM said and looked at Y/n then behind him.

Y/n obviously rose an eyebrow.

"What?" CM just blinked before rolling his eyes and grabbing Y/n's arm. He started walking over to a packed crowd of Rick's and Morty's of different kinds and features.

Y/n saw a wooden platform stage. Some guards stood by the stage.

Y/n and CM stood behind everyone.

"If I am correct, I thought I overheard the Rick's and Morty's saying the president was coming out to dona speech or whatever, but however our objective is get as close as possible to the president. Maybe you can become the first lady or something," CM explained. Y/n nodded.

"Nice improvising," Y/n chuckled out.

"I-I'm a fucking cop Y/n, I do this for a living," CM blankly said. Y/n smiled at him.

"True, true." She said. The two looked up and saw Morty walking on the stage. He had on a black shirt with a red tie and some slacks.   
He looked. Mature. Y/n eye twitched.

Morty tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.   
The crowd became silent as Morty emotionlessly looked down at the crowd. 

"Hello, everyone," He greeted. A few murmurs were exchanged from a few.

Morty started talking as the crowd looked at him attentively.

"E-excuse me. Where did you get that?" Y/n heard. She and CM turned around and saw a Morty with a white shirt and a red tie. He wore brown pants and a ID with a lanyard was placed around his neck. He seemed. Rather frantic.

CM furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What's in it for you?" He questioned and glared at the boy. Y/n placed a hand on CM's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Y/n questioned softly. Less harshly than CM.

"I-I Morty, I was the campaign manager for the president. And, he's not what he seems. I feel like a talked to everyone but they would not believe m-"

"We know," Y/n cut him off. The Morty rose his eyebrows.

"Really?" He whispered. Y/n nodded.

-

"So, he knows you?" Morty questioned.

"Yep, that bitch tried to kidnap me," Y/n said and slowly spun around in the bars stool. CM sat next to Y/n as he looked through the portfolio.

"Oh jeez," Morty mumbled. Y/n nodded.

"So, how are we gonna stop him?" He asked. 

"Easy, we just get on his good side," Y/n said swiftly and put the photos and paper back in the folder. Morty nodded.

"A-alr-"

"Morty?" Y/n, Morty and CM turned around in their stools and saw a Rick in a familiar police uniform.   
Y/n looked at CM as he looked at Rick.

"I thought you were dead," Rick said and walked over and hugged CM tightly. CM was taken back as he slowly hugged back.

Y/n looked at the two and smiled.  
Rick pulled away and looked down at CM.

"Who is she?"he questioned and looked at Y/n.

"Oh, I'm Y/n, nice to meet you," She greeted.

"Oh, I barely see any Y/n's, nice." Rick said and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm the original Y/n," she said. Rick was surprised.

"Whoa," he said in awe. 

"What are you guy doing here?" He questioned and looked back at CM. 

"I'll explain later. We need to get Y/n to the citadel," CM said and hopped off the stool along with Y/n and Morty.

Rick held a puzzled expression, but soon nodded.

-

Y/n sat in the back as she held a straight face. She was literally walking to her doom.  
Only god knows what Morty would do to get Y/n.  
And now, she was making it easier but turning herself in.

Rick slowly stopped driving as Y/n took a deep breath. 

Everyone looked at her.

"Alright, I'm ready," she mumbled.

"We'll be around the entire time, don't-don't feel nervous," CM said. Y/n smiled and nodded.

"I feel like a spy," she said. Mort and Rick laughed softly.

"Well, catch you guys later," she said and got out the car. CM looked down at the floor of the car as he tapped his knee full of fear, he anxiously bit his tongue, before getting out the car.

"Morty?" Rick questioned as he watched his partner.

CM catched up with Y/n and grabbed her wrist. Y/n turned around and looked at CM.

CM grabbed Y/n's face and before Y/n could think, he smashed his lips on hers.   
Y/n's eyes widen as she felt her stomach bubble up. 

Y/n grabbed CM's hands and softly kissed him back. CM slipped his hands in Y/n's and pulled away.   
His face was red from many emotions.

CM opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find his words.   
Y/n softly smiled at him.

"Be safe," He whispered as he softly let her go. Y/n scanned him before nodding. CM soon smiled at her and turned around and walked off. Rick and Morty held shock expressions.

Y/n couldn't erase the smile from her face as she then turned around and walked over to the buildings. 

She walked over to the guards and looked up at them.

"I'm here for President Morty," she said.

The guards looked at eachother then at Y/n.

-

Morty sat in his chair with a blank expression, he rolled back and forth in the room.

Morbid and vivid thought flashed through his mind. His plan was going swell.

"Mr. Smith, you have a visitor," one of the Rick guards said as they held the door open and looked at Morty with a timid look. Y/n leaned on the door as she saw Morty turn around in his chair.

Morty couldn't help but feel surpised as he saw Y/n standing before him. 

"You are excused," Morty said. The Rick nodded as he left, and closed the door.

Y/n walked further into the room.

"So, I'm here now, what's popping," Y/n said and sat down in a chair.  
Next objective. It was time to gain his trust and lure him in. Not sure what Y/n was going to lure him into.  
But Rick should know.

"What are you doing here without your Rick or Morty?" He questioned. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? It's me, Y/n C-137," Y/n said and slowly spun in the leather chair.  
Morty looked at Y/n up and down.

"Oh, so you came?" He asked as he walked over to Y/n. Y/n placed her feet on the ground and rolled the chair back.

"Hey, stand back. I am literally here to see you because I felt bad for running away, now don't abuse this chance dude," Y/n warned. Morty slowly stopped walking.

"What about your Rick and Morty? What happened to you saying, they were your, Rick and Morty," Y/n groaned at his statement.

"Listen, just know that I am here right now," She said. She then smiled and opened her arms proudly.

"I can be your security guard!" She exclaimed. Morty furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I will not place you as a security guard," He said. Y/n face fell as she sighed.

"3 minutes in and you already fucking over me," Y/n complained. Morty glanced at Y/n then at the empty table.

"You can be my first lady," He resigned. Y/n mentally glared at the boy.

"The f-can't I just be the regular person that hangs around the President?" Y/n questioned as she spun in her chair softly.

"I guess you won't have the ton of ice-creams I just ordered for you then," Morty smirked as he looked down at his phone and then at Y/n. Y/n froze.

"Okay! I'll be the first lady!" She shouted and quickly stood up from the chair. Morty grinned and fixed his tie.

"Good." He whispered. 

"So, what makes you wanna run for president?" Y/n questioned. 

"I have reasons," He simply answered before walking over to the door. Y/n blinked as her eyes followed him.

Morty extended his arm towards Y/n. Y/n wanted to refuse but in order for Rick's plan to work, she had to.

Y/n walked over to Morty and took his hand. Morty opened the door and led Y/n down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Y/n croaked out as she scanned the hallway.

"I have a meeting with a few Ricks. Since you came at the last minute, you're coming with me," he answered. Y/n slowly nodded.

-

Morty pushed open a door and held it open for Y/n. Y/n walked in as saw Ricks sitting at the table. They all had unamused expressions. Y/n slowly walked in.   
Everyone stopped talking as they saw Y/n and Morty walk in. 

Morty walked over at the end of the table and sat down.  
Y/n stood awkwardly before walking over to him and standing behind his seat.

Y/n looked at all the Ricks. Their eyes seemed fixated on her.

"Whoa, how the hell did you get a Y/n?" One of the Ricks questioned. 

Morty just looked at him.  
"I have ways, now-" Y/n glared down at him and squinted her eyes. 

-

Morty and the others were talking about nonsense around the Citadel that Y/n paid absolutely no attention to.   
She looked out the windows and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think that idea is full of shit," one of the Rick proclaimed before laughing. Y/n heard 3 other laughs.   
She turned her head to the 3 laughing and then looked at Morty.

He just held a calm expression. 

"So-" He started and a turned around in his chair.

"Let me try this again, you'll just end up like the others. Raise your hand if you do agree with me," Morty ordered. Only 3 Rick's out of the 7 rose their hands. 

"Y/n, how many agreed?" Morty questioned.

"3," She blankly said. Morty snapped his fingers as the guard walked up.

Y/n had no time to react as the guard shot the 4 Ricks that didn't agree.

The blood spilled on the floor and table. 

Y/n held a shock expression as she looked at Morty whom turned his chair around.   
The 3 Rick's shook in their seats.

"Well, meeting over," he said and stood up before walking away.  
Y/n was still shock as she looked at the deceased bodies in front of her. She looked up at Morty whom was walking down the hall.

She quickly walked passed the dead bodies that the guards were now handling. The strong metallic stinch hit her nostrils and Y/n gagged and walked out the room.

Y/n ran over to Morty and skidded by his side.

"W-w-w-what-what the hell man!" Y/n shouted as she stood in front of Morty. He blankly looked down at her and rose an eyebrow. 

"What?" He asked as if nothing happened. 

"You just-you just killed them because they didn't agree with you?!" She shouted.

"Correction, the guards shot them. Not precisely me," He said. He held his arms behind his back and stood straight. He didn't bend his head down to look at Y/n. His eyes just followed her frantic moving.

"Morty, you can't just do that!" Y/n whined and stomped her foot.

Y/n heard one of the Ricks laugh at her childish act. Once Morty looked over to them he stopped laughing immediately.

"Y/n, we'll talk about this later," He said. 

"I don't wanna talk about it later, we're talking about it, now." She strictly said and crossed her arms.

"Oooh." The Rick cooed out like any child in middle school when someone talked back to the teacher. But instead, Y/n was the student and Morty was the teacher.

Morty looked at the Rick and narrowed his eyes.

"You done?" He questioned. The Rick went quiet again. Morty grunted and looked back in front of him only to see Y/n walking away to god knows where.

"Y/n." Morty sighed as he walked over to Y/n with only a few strides and grabbed Y/n's arm. Y/n didn't fight back as she turned around and looked at Morty.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Don't just walk off, listen, let me show you to a room, you can get dressed or something. But meet me back here at 7PM," he said and pointed at the ground. Y/n nodded.

"Good, now, let me show you your room," He said and took Y/n's hand before and walked down the hallway. No words were exchanged from the two. Y/n only heard hers and Morty's footsteps echo throughout the hallway.

"Gaston, is in the guest room, he'll help you into your dress, we have a meeting to go to at 7 and I expect to see you there," Morty said as he stopped walking and stood in front of the door before opening it.

Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. She looked in the descent sized room.

"So, Gaston, like from Beauty and the Beast or...?" Morty couldn't help but chuckle.

"No darling, Gaston is a Rick like no other. H-"

"I'm what?" Y/n and Morty turned around and saw a Rick. He had on a white shirt underneath. And a white blazer. The button was a golden tint.

He wore white slacks and black shoes. His usual funky blue hair was cut.

"Whoa," Y/n mumbled. 

"Oh? Is this the fi-uurp-st lady?" 

Yeah, he acted like no other Rick.

"Yes, she is Gaston," Morty groaned.

"You need to get her ready for the meeting. It's in an hour," Morty said. Gaston nodded.

"Yes, sir," he blankly said. Morty then looked at Y/n.

"I'll be back, okay?" Y/n nodded slowly. Morty leaned in but Y/n leaned back.

Mortu furrowed his eyebrows. Y/n nervously laughed and patted Morty's chest.

"Sorry, still getting used to, everything..." She timidly said. Morty nodded.

"Well, I have to go, have her ready Gaston," Morty said before letting Y/n go and walking off. 

Gaston looked down at Y/n as Y/n looked up at him.

-

"Jesus Christ, you look way better than you did before," Gaston said as he leaned on the wall. Holding his flask in one hand.

Y/n had on a black dress that reached her knees. The inside tuffles of the dress were red.   
Y/n looked like a 5 year old girl going back to church.

Y/n walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was in awe. Gaston nodded at her figure.

"Took you three hours to to find the right dress...you found one," He bickered. Y/n smiled.

"I actually love it," she said. Y/n heard a knock at the door.

"Well, go ahead, I'll catch you later," Gaston stated. Y/n nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Morty.   
He looked away from whatever he was looking at and gazed at Y/n. He froze as he eyed her up and down.

"You look. Beautiful," He whispered. Y/n couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, don't look so bad yourself," she said. Morty grabbed Y/n's hand as the two started down the hallway.

"So, while you're at your meeting, can I go walk around the town?" Y/n questioned. Morty looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

He looked back in front of him and nodded.

"Yes, you may," he answered.

"But at 8 meet me at the towns square." Morty ordered. Y/n nodded.

"Okay," 

-

Y/n walked down the sidewalk.  
She departed from Morty as he went to his meeting.

Y/n looked around trying to spot any of her friends.

Y/n started walking once again. Her boots hit the pavement. She felt a hard impact collide into her.

Y/n grunted as she fell down and landed on her bottom.

"Hoooollly, SHIT!" Y/n heard someone scream out.

"You-you-you idiot! You just hit the Presidents girl! Do you know he will kick our asses?!" Y/n rubbed her throbbing bottom before placing her hands on the ground to lift herself up.

Y/n felt someone help her up. Y/n looked up and saw 4...well Morty's. One was a bit chubby.

The other was very peculiar, he had a lizards head or whatever amphibian it was.

The other had thick black glasses perched on his nose.

And the last one that was now holding Y/n's arm had greased curly brown hair and he had in a military silver plated necklace.

Y/n looked at them and stood straight. The Morty that was holding Y/n's arm stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't mind him!" Said the Morty with the glasses as he pushed his friend away. 

Y/n looked at the 4.

"Hello," She finally replied.

"Holy shit she speaks!" Lizard boy said.   
The 4 looked at Y/n, they were curious.

"I haven't ever had a Y/n, the President actually got her?"

"Oh god, she looks so cute,"

"Dude, stop hitting on her, you're scaring her,"

 

Y/n held a straight face and looked at the 4.

They were oddly satisfying to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The 4 Morty's looked at Y/n in awe as their eyes roamed around her. Y/n just held a straight face.

"W-what are you doing out here without a Morty?" Asked the Morty with the glasses. 

"I can handle my own. Why, does most Y/n's here need to have assistants?" Y/n snapped. Why was she all of sudden so damn moody?

"Well, the Y/n's here are j-just reaaaallly rare and we barely see them, so we have to make sure they're safe," one of them said.

Y/n nodded. Understanding. She looked at the 4 and decided to nickname them just for future notices.

But first.

"Where are you four off to?" Y/n questioned.

"Well, nowhere really," said the Morty in the black glasses.

"W-well, just so you won't get us mixed up, you can call me DM, for Dramatic Morty, what Professor Rick calls me," said DM as he pointed to himself proudly.

"That's Lizard Mortu, Or LM, Liz, no one cares," LM rolled his eyes.

"It was a experiment," he mumbled and roll eyes. 

"Fat-Mort-"

"I am Left-Handed Morty your idiot,"

"Or FM for short," DM continued, completely ignoring FM's statement.

"And Glasses Morty, or GM," GM waved at Y/n. Y/n waved and smiled.

Y/n tried keeping up with the sudden new names. But she knew she'll get the hang of it.

"Well, I'm Y/n L/n of course,"

"L/n? That's your last name?" LM asked. Y/n nodded.

"Nice, wait, you are with the President, right?" FM asked. Y/n hesitated before nodding once again.

"Whoa." The four said in unison as they stared at Y/n.

"I'm from Earth or for what I think you guys know. C-137," Y/n said. 

"Oh! So you're the original Y/n?!" GM quickly questioned. He seemed hungry for answers as he excitedly looked at Y/n.

Y/n chuckled then nodded.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Whoooa," the four said in awe, again.

"Oh shit--Y/n there you are," Y/n turned around and saw Morty. CM and Rick stood beside them. Y/n grinned.

"Yo-" Y/n turned around to look at the four.

"I'll see you guys around," She said and started walking towards her friends.

"She..she called me a guy," DM said as he stared dreamingly at Y/n with half lidded eyes.

"No she called me a guy." LM protested. DM just rolled his eyes.

"We-we literally have the same name," He blankly said.

-

Y/n walked over to the three.

"You guys, you won't believe what happened," Y/n said, she sounded like a school girl. CM looked at her and his eyes widen.

"W-whoa," He said. Rick and Morty looked at Y/n as well.

"Oh-" Y/n said and looked at the three. She looked at her attire.

"Pretty, right? Makes me feel like a 5 year old," she said.

"Pretty? You look beautiful in it," CM said. Y/n felt her stomach do a flip flop.  
"Thanks," Y/n said and walked over to him.

"What have you guys been doing this entire time?" Y/n questioned.

"Nothing really, just been going around the city," Morty answered. Y/n nodded she felt CM's shoulder brush against her, but she ignore it and cleared her throat.

"I'll have to go back soon, but he's at a meeting but I have t-" Y/n felt her phone vibrate in her bra. The three looked at Y/n with different expressions. 

Y/n narrowed her eyes at them and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I have a dress on, where else do you think I'm gonna put it? Up my ass?" Y/n said sharply. The three carefully looked away with bashful expressions.   
Y/n look softened before grabbing her phone. 

Morty was calling her, she swiped across the screen and answered it.

"Hey." She said. 

On the other line Morty smiled seeing his dear friend was just fine.

"Y-y/n! Are you okay? Is everything fine? Y-you're-you're not hurt are you?" He rammed Y/n with various questions.   
Y/n couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"I'm okay Morty," She answered. Morty sighed in relief as he relaxed his tensed body.

"Well, that robot you that Rick built is doing great," Morty said. Y/n nodded.

"Good. Don't need my parents coming at me saying where I've been, and all that." She said. Morty chuckled on the other end.

"Well, I just came to check up on you, I don't wanna get you in trouble, s-so uh, goodnight," He said.

"Good night Morty," and with that the two ended the call.

"Oh good, now that you're off the phone, Mooorrty," Rick slyly sang out as he looked at CM. CM rubbed his face as he kept a blank look.

"What was that about earlier?" CM groaned and covered his face. Y/n tried not to smile as she felt her ears warm up.

"I-I was just asking is all," Rick chuckled and smirked as he looked at his fingernails like a sassy lady. 

"What do you have to say about it Y/n?" The cop counterpart of Rick said as he smirked at her. Even though he was very bubbly and had a nice soft personality, there was still some Rick somewhere in that head of his.

Y/n scratched her cheek.

"Whaaat?" She said as if she knew nothing of the situation. CM looked at Y/n from the corner of his eyes.

"Cut the crap you two, do you like each other or no?" Rick questioned. CM grunted.

"We literally met 3 weeks ago," CM muttered. 

"And?" He said as if there was no problem at all. CM just blushed deeply.

"So, do you like each other? Morty said as be decided to put himself in the conversation.

Y/n wasn't sure. Of course she did want a lover of any sort. So she couldn't really comprehend her feelings towards CM other than a pile a butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as she looked at him.

"I mean, I don't mind," She said and leaned on the car. Hell this was her first time, how was she supposed to act?  
CM was surprised at Y/n's answer. Y/n grinned and nudged him. CM smiled slowly.

"Cute." Rick could be heard in the background. Y/n chuckled.

"So, how long have you liked me?"

"Jesus, Y/n don't ask me that," CM whined. Y/n laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"I looovvve yooouuu." she sang out playfully as CM covered his face. Y/n laughed as she teased the poor boy.

"Why so flustered? You're the one who kissed me," Y/n said. Rick and Morty laughed softly. CM grunted in response.

"Oh, just wait till I tell Morty that I'm dating you, 100 percent chance he'll be mad jelly," Y/n said as she pinched CM's cheek softly.

"Probably mad," Morty added. Y/n nodded.

"So. It's official or no?" Rick questioned. 

"Yeah." CM simply answered. Y/n was surprised as she grinned. The first love of her life?

Holy shit, this felt different to her. 

Y/n squealed as she bounced around before attaching herself to CM. Rick smiled widely at the two as Y/n nuzzled CM's cheek. CM couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

-  
Y/n sat in the booth looking out the window. Morty sat from across from her holding the folder, scanning through them.   
It got chilly outside and the 4 decided it was a good idea to go eat before Y/n had to leave again. 

Y/n felt the sudden cold air hitting her arm leave as CM sat in the booth next to her.   
She felt his arm slither around her waist. 

Y/n smiled and tore her gaze from the out and looked at CM.  
CM smiled down at her.

"What were you looking at?" He questioned. Y/n shook her head.

"Nothing, I was really daydreaming," She said. CM nodded.

The two continued to talk as Morty looked at the two.   
He had a rough week.

Just got fired from his boss that is now the President over the Citadel.  
He was secretly evil and he did a bunch of cruel things.

And then came along, Y/n. Not only that, the C-137 original Y/n.

He heard about the Y/n's in the Citadel from time to time, they were innocent and sweet.  
But Y/n seem different, of course she was sweet as the others, but she walked with pride.

Morty's eyes scanned Y/n's form.  
He couldn't help but sigh dreamingly and loosely at her form.   
Y/n looked at the Campaign Morty and waved her hand in front of his face.

Morty blinked. His eyes were glazed from the sudden deep desire, hell maybe even a daydream.

"You okay?" Y/n questioned. Morty nodded softly.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." He said and fixed his lanyard.  
Y/n nodded before looking back at her phone the time was nearing for her final goodbye that she soon had to cherish before leaving.

"Damn, I gave to g-Where's Rick?" Y/n trailed off into the sudden question as she looked at the abandoned spot in the booth.

"I'm right here," she heard the voice from behind her. Y/n didn't flinch, she looked behind her and saw Rick leaning over the booth. Y/n laughed as Rick smiled.

"Well, I need to head back now,"

"We'll take you back," CM said. Y/n nodded as the 3 got up.

-  
Y/n got out the car and stretch.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later, I gotta finish being the first lady, I know right autographs later," Y/n playfully said and winked at a nearby Rick walking down the street. He just looked at Y/n and continued walking away.

"Well, fuck you too," Y/n blankly said before rolling her eyes. The four laughed.

"Well, seriously, I'll see you guys later," She said as she hugged CM and kissed his cheek. CM smiled and hugged Y/n back. 

"Bye." She muffled. CM chuckled.

Y/n let go of CM and hugged Rick. Rick seemed surprised, but he soon softly hugged back.

Y/n looked at Morty as she walked over to him and hugged him as well of course not wanting him to feel out.

"Well, bye," she said and turned around before walking away. The three males looked at Y/n as she walked away.

-

Y/n sat in the hallway of the building. She didn't want to move from the entrance because she didn't want to get lost deeper into the building. 

Y/n heard the door creek open and multiple footsteps echoing down the hall.  
She rose her head and saw Morty and 3 other Morty's.

They seemed fairly frightened as they cowered next to each other.

Y/n stayed put as she looked at the 4.

"So, what are you three snooping around here?" Morty said as he looked down at his three counterparts.

"Listen! We didn't see anything! We-we promise that we won't say anythin-"

"Quiet," Morty ordered and harshly gripped the frantic Morty's shirt.

"If I can prove that I never broke the law, Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?" Morty said as he looked at the three with a serious look.

"Yes-Yes sir," one of them spoke up.

"Good, now go." The three quickly ran off. Morty took a deep breath. Y/n stood up and looked at him. He wasn't far from her, she doubt if he didn't see her.

"What happened?" Y/n's small voice filled the room. Morty looked up and gazed at Y/n.

"Nothing." Was all he said before walking over to her. She held out a hand to him.  
He softly took her hand and tugged her towards him before wrapping his arms around her.

"Where have you been?" He whispered and put his forehead on Y/n's. Y/n played with his tie.

"Out." She simply said.  
She felt Morty's eye brows furrow.

Y/n just chuckled.

"How's about that ice-cream?" He questioned. Y/n couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, please,"

-

"Holy shit! This taste good!" Y/n shouted as she held the glass bowl that was dripping with ice cream.   
Y/n stood on the long table that was decorated with cartons of undiscovered and new galactic flavors of ice cream.

Morty sat in the chair as he looked up at Y/n with a smile on his face.

"Don't get your dress dirty, dear," he said. Y/n giggled as she sat in front of Morty.

"Why does this taste so good?" Y/n questioned and looked down at the bowl of mixed ice-cream flavors.

"Simple, it's not from earth, no hormones, even if you're lactose intolerance, it won't harm you, it's very sweet, and all of that jazz." Morty explained. Y/n spooned some ice-cream and motioning the spoon towards Morty.

Morty looked at the spoon that was filled with ice-cream. He took the spoon into his mouth and at the ice-cream.

Y/n smiled. She was sugar-high from the amount of boxes she went through. Y/n pulled the spoon away. Morty stood up and walked over to a desk that was right next the corridors hallway.

He grabbed a dry towel and a water bottle. Twisting open the water bottle and damping the towel before walking over to Y/n.

The girl was still standing in the table as she finished the ice cream.  
The glass slipped for her sticky yet slippery hands and crashed into bits onto the table. Y/n flinched harshly at the sudden impact on the table. 

Morty looked at the broke glass and then at Y/n.  
Y/n looked at him as her heartbeat quickened.

"Sorry," she said her voice was quiet as Morty walked over.

"It's alright, Y/n. Just...be careful next time," he said.

"Now, come on, it's getting late," He said as he extended his arms so he can help Y/n get down.

Y/n jumped in Morty's arms like a child as he laughed. Morty picked up Y/n and sat her down on the chair.

He took the towel and started wiping the sticky substance from her face. Y/n flinched as the cold damp towel hit her mouth. But relaxed as Morty cleaned her face.

"How did you make such a mess?" He muttered. Y/n giggled.

"What? The ice-cream tasted good," She said. Morty couldn't help but smile at her.

He finished wiping down Y/n's face. Y/n's eyes stung from the sudden tiredness that smacked her in the face. Morty saw as he then picked up Y/n.

"Alright, darling, let's get you to bed," He whispered to her. Y/n placed her head on his chest.

Morty walked down the hall, his shoes clicking on the marble floor. Y/n played with her fingers.

Morty opened a door, the same room Y/n was in earlier.

Morty walked over to the bed and laid her down. Y/n felt the blanket softly rub her arms. Y/n shivered comfortably.

"There are PJ's in the dresser, and the bathroom is across the room," Morty said. Y/n nodded and sat up.

"Goodnight," he said. He kissed Y/n's forehead before leaving the room.

Y/n felt her heart stop. She made a straight face before getting up to get changed into her PJ's.

-

Y/n laid in the bed. Tapping her arm. No family around, no Smith's or Morty or Rick.

She was starting to get homesick. Y/n sat up and hopped off the bed the floor felt like ice. Y/n grimaced as her toes curled up. Y/n remembered putting her dress on the hanger inside the nearby closet.

But it looked dark. Y/n pressed her lips together in a straight line.

Her fingertips were old and so was her nose.

Why was it so damn cold in the Citadel.

Y/n grabbed a nearby throw over blanket she saw that was folded on the floor of the bed. She grabbed it and flung it over herself. She walked over to the door a opened it.

She walked in the hallway, her feet hitting the freezing cold floor. 

"What are you doing up?" Y/n turned around and saw Gaston. He leaned on the wall as he gazed down at Y/n.

Y/n smiled.

"Gaston, thank god. Where's Morty?" Y/n questioned. Gaston pointed behind him.

"Outside," he said. Y/n nodded and walked past him, and down the hall until she was met with a door. 

She opened it softly. She saw Morty sitting on the railing of the balcony. He kicked his feet back and forth. 

Y/n walked onto the balcony and closed the door.

"What are you doing up?" Morty questioned as if he knew exactly who it was. Which was true.

"I woke up, you know still getting used to everything," she said. It was mad cold outside. Why was he out here?

"It's cold out here, come inside," Y/n suggested.   
Morty looked over his shoulder, he then looked back in front of him at the city below him.

Y/n bit her tongue as she walked over to him. She then looked down from the balcony.  
How is he just sitting on the railing like that.

"Are you...tired?" Morty questioned. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah," She answered. Morty swung his legs over the railing and placed his feet on the floor.

"Let's go then."

-

Y/n laughed as she held the pillow in her hand. She stood on the bed as Morty threw a pillow at her. Y/n dodged the pillow but fell onto the bed harshly.

She screamed but laughed as Morty attacked her sides, tickling her. Y/n kicked her legs as she tried pushing him off.

Her cheeks burned from smiling so hard.

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed out unsteadily. Morty laughed as he let go of Y/n.

"Now you'll go to bed?" He questioned, Y/n slowly stopped laughing and nodded.

"Yes, but I need food!" Y/n shouted. Her hunger growing stronger by the minute.

"Now? Of all time," Y/n laughed at Morty's statement.

"We can sneak to the kitchen, you need some fun in your life," Y/n loosened Morty's tie and slide it up to his forehead and tightening it.  
It gave him a Rambo look to it.

Morty stood up so as Y/n as she hopped from the bed.

"We now set off to the kitchen, chief," she playfully said as she rolled up Morty's black sleeves. 

"Really? No, you need to sleep, you'll eat tomorrow," Morty said. Y/n grunted.

"Nooo, Mooortttyyyyyy," she whined and crossed her arms.

"Please?" She probably sounded like a begging child to him. Morty sighed as he sharply looked at her.

"Fine."

"Yeees!" Y/n shouted as she hugged Morty tightly. Morty smiled softly.

-

Y/n giggled as she and Morty hid behind a table that was in the hallway.

Morty quietly laughed with Y/n. 

"Alright, the kitchen is 4 rooms away from us, if we can make it without getting spotted by the guards we when, if one of us gets caught. We'll have to spend an entire day without ice-cream," Morty explained. Y/n loved the idea as she then nodded.

"Good, let's go,"

-

Morty ran with Y/n down the hall and over to a closet door, he opened it as Y/n and him fell in.  
Y/n and Morty muffled their laughter.

"O-oh my god, we almost got caught!" Y/n whispered yelled, the room was dark, but Morty had the door cracked open which gave it some light.

Morty cracked a smile.

"No, you were the one because you tripped over your feet," he said playfully.

"Alright, I think it's safe," he said. Y/n stood up as Morty opened the door.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guards questioned. Morty quickly grabbed Y/n before they pressed their bodies on the back of the closet wall.

They both held their breath as they looked out the now opened closet door.

The Rick guard walked pass not even sharing a glance at the closet.

Y/n tensed body relaxed as Y/n and Morty looked at each other and smiled.

-

Y/n sat on the table eating a granola bar that could fill her up for the night. Morty sat next to her as he ate his granola bar as well.

"That was fun, see wasn't it?" Y/n asked before softly nudging Morty. 

"It was," he said. Y/n smiled and threw the wrapper in the trash can. Morty did the same as he hoped of the table and extending his arm for Y/n.

Y/n interlocked her arm with Morty's. The two slowly left the kitchen and walked down the hall.

Y/n yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's get you back to bed, darling," he said and rubbed Y/n's head. Y/n nodded.

"You'll sleep too, right?" She asked. Morty nodded.

"Of course I will," he answered. Y/n nodded once again.

-

"Alright, go to sleep now," Morty said as he pulled the blankets up to Y/n's shoulder.

"Pfft-I am not a child, Morty. I can tuck my own self in," she exclaimed. Morty rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." Was all he said.

"You're uh, staying in here, right?" She asked. 

"No, you're not a child, I don't need to watch over you," he smirked. Y/n glared at him.

"Okay, forget what I said, I need someone by my side to sleep with for a few days," she said. Morty nodded as he kicked off his shoes and swiftly scooted in the bed next to Y/n.

Y/n laid down and snuggled into the warm blankets. Morty wrapped his arms around Y/n, pulling her close.

She tensed up at the sudden move, but calmed down as the muscles in her body relaxed. Y/n felt her eyes get heavy.

She soon let out a yawn and spoke;

"Goodnight, Morty," 

"..."

"Good night, darling," he kissed the back of her head and Y/n couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There. I gave you guys three parts. I think that was three---

-

Y/n felt a hand run through her hair, she stirred in her sleep at the sudden warmth.

"Y/n, wake up," Y/n heard Morty's voice. She grunted in response. Morty chuckled.

"Okay.....I'm....up." Y/n drowsily mumbled.

"See, this is why we always go to bed early, Y/n," Morty said as he looked down at the halfway sleeping girl.

Y/n only whined. 

"Come on, we need to get some food in that belly of yours," Morty said as he then slid his arms under her and picked her up.

Y/n opened her eyes as her arms automatically latched around Morty's neck.

"Oh, so now you're up?" He nonchalantly questioned. Y/n just glared at him.

"Nah, I'm still sleep," she said sarcastically. Morty poked her rib cage as he walked down the hall. Y/n couldn't help but wheeze and laugh.

"Stop!" She barked. Morty just chuckled.

Y/n grunted all of her drowsiness seemee to vanish in a short amount of time.

-

Y/n ate the waffles that were on her plate, they tasted wonderful.

"Yo, who the fuck cooking? This taste good as hell," Y/n muffled. Gaston laughed on the other side of the room as he looked down at a list.

Morty rested his face on the heel of his hand as he stared at Y/n.

Y/n finished her plate as she then pushed away from her softly.  
Lucky she didn't make such a mess like she did with the ice-cream.

"Alright, I'm done," she said. Morty blinked as he wasn't daydreaming anymore.

"Good, well, I'll be busy today. You can walk around the Citadel if you'll like, doubt you'll find anything to do but, eh." He mumbled. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"What exactly are you working towards?" She questioned with no hesitation.

"You'll figure out soon," Morty answered. Y/n sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She mumbled. She then tapped her finger on the table.

"So, when are you leaving?" She questioned. 

"In an hour," he blankly said. As if he didn't even wanna go. Y/n nodded as she tapped her knee.

"Well, I guess I might explore the Citadel," she said and stood up. Morty nodded his head.

"Okay, darling. Be safe," he said. Y/n nodded.

"Gaston! Let's go!" She shouted as she walked down the hall. Gaston heaved himself off the wall and trailed after Y/n.

-

"So, you're doing what?" He questioned. Y/n groaned as she slipped on her hoodie.

"I'm going to explore the Citadel, so don't come after me, okay? Okay, bye-"

"Hold on now, princess," Gaston stopped Y/n as she stood at the doors corridors and sighed heavily.

"Whaaaaat?" She sneered.

"What time are you being back? You know Morty will throw a fit," Y/n shrugged at his statement.

"I don't know, 7? Who cares, I'm the first lady, biiiatch!!" Y/n shouted as she walked backwards and flipped the Rick. Rick rolled his eyes but chuckled and Y/n's behaviour.

-

Y/n walked down the sidewalk of the Citadel. There were many things and places she could explore.

CM and the others were off somewhere and Y/n didn't know where, so she decided to just lurk around until an idea pop in her head or if Rick gives her an objective.

Y/n felt her hoodie pocket vibrate gently. She slowly stopped walking and took out her phone.   
She swore she thought her phone died out due to her not having her charger, but it stayed on the same percentage.

But nevertheless, her phone was charged.

Y/n opened her phone and saw that her Morty texted her. Y/n grinned as she read the text.

Yellow shirt boi✨: me and Rick are going to the Citadel to check up on you after I get home from school. So meet us behind that old building next to Mortytown :p

Y/n decided to text back.

Hotglass👀: Ok, I am literally walking around the Citadel, feeling like a absolute g o d. 

Yellow shirt boi✨: Oh my gosh, what have you been doing this entire tike.

Yellow shirt boi✨: *time*

Hotglass👀: well, nothing really, I just woke up. Plan is going swell 👀👌

Yellow shirt boi✨: for a mission that is serious, you sure do know how to make it non-serious.

Hotglass👀: who the said that I was going to take this seriously?

Yellow shirt boi✨: mmmmmmMmmMmMMm no-one can take you seriously.

Hotglass👀: IM KICKING YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU BOI >:V YOU GOT SOME NERVE.

Yellow shirt boi✨: wAIT- I WAS JOKING!!

Hotglass👀: mMMMMHMM- SURE MORTIMER SMITH WAS J O K I N G.

Yellow shirt boi✨: WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST FULL NAME?!

Hotglass👀: see how I feel?

Yellow shirt boi✨: I'm s o r r y! 

Hotglass👀: mmmhm.

Y/n was laughing to herself at the conversation.

Hotglass👀: go get Rick on this damn conversation.

Yellow shirt boi✨: why???

Hotglass👀: cuz I said so.

Yellow shirt boi✨: no

Hotglass👀: you get way to damn cocky when I'm not in front of you to smack the masturbation out of you Mortimer.

Yellow shirt boi✨: y/N!!

Y/n could tell he was a blushing mess. She grinned.

Hotglass👀: then give Rick the phone.

Yellow shirt boi✨: fine!

Y/n waited a few as she walked over to a bench and sat down. Oddly enough it was a cold as it was last night.  
Which was a nightmare.

Y/n felt her phone vibrate, she turned on her phone to text the 'devil' himself.

Yellow shirt boi✨: fuck is wrong with your username?

Hotglass👀: Rick stop hating all the damn time. 

Yellow shirt boi✨: I'm not, like...seriously, Hotglass?

Hotglass👀: It's an inside joke me and Mortimer made.

Yellow shirt boi✨: who the fuck is Mortimer?

Hotglass👀: Morty.

Yellow shirt boi✨: what the hell?! 

Y/n could practically hear Rick howling in laughter. She smiled at the reaction. She didn't even know how much she missed these two.

Yellow shirt boi✨: Are you serious?!

Hotglass👀: yES!

Yellow shirt boi✨: oh my god!

Hotglass👀: 👌 I got all that Morty information.

Yellow shirt boi✨: WELL YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I MASTURBATED WHILE THINKING ABOUT YOU BEFORE, Y/N!

Y/n knew that was Morty as she gasped.

Hotglass👀: eWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! WHAT FTHE HELL, MORTY!!

Yellow shirt boi✨: see, now you know how I feel.

Hotglass👀: you nasty...but was it good tho?

Yellow shirt boi✨: I am not telling you that!

Hotglass👀: I was just saying!

Hotglass👀: I know you did that to Jessica, Morty, I heard you when I was in the living room. You loud af. Chill my friend.

Yellow shirt boi✨: Y/N!!!

Hotglass👀: jUST SAYING.

Yellow shirt boi✨: That's it, I'm thinking about your sister.

Hotglass👀: she's ONLY A CHILD!

Yellow shirt boi✨: I AM A TEENAGER WITH MANY HARMONS!

Hotglass👀: you do you, Morty. But if you touch my sister, I will kill you.

Yellow shirt boi✨: ew, why would I?

Hotglass👀: 👀👀👀👀 Okay, take your ass to school.

Yellow shirt boi✨: Okay, jeez.

-

After the conversation with Morty and Rick. Y/n stayed seated on the bench. Rick and Morty's Passes by going to jobs and only God knows where.

Soon Y/n grew bore of the sight as she hugged her knees and looked at the nice smooth white pavement.

She looked up as she saw various Rick's and Morty's walk pass. And a Y/n.

A Y/n!

Y/n quickly got up as she walked over brushing past a few Rick's and Morty's before stepping in front of her counterpart.

"Hello earthling!" Y/n said and she smiled widely. Ya' got impress others, you know what I mean?

Her counterpart slowly looked up. Once their eyes landed on Y/n, they smiled widely.

"Hello!" They greeted. 

"Whoaaa, looking good," Y/n mischievously said as she scanned her counterpart.  
The Y/n seemed to scan Y/n.

"Right back atcha'," she said. Y/n chuckled.

"Nice, seeing a counterpart of myself,"

"Same thing!" The Y/n shouted, abit to bubbly for Y/n's opinion. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows at her counterpart. She now knew what Rick meant by, the Y/n's being way more innocent than Y/n.

"Uhh-" Y/n looked around, her eyes shooting to various buildings and people around her.

"I gotta gooo," she slyly said and nudged her thumb behind her. 

The Y/n nodded.

"Alright! See ya!" And with that, the mysterious yet innocent girl left.

"Crazy ass hell." Y/n mumbled as she softly started blindly walking.

-

It was around 2 PM and Y/n has yet found anything to do. Of course she had very interesting talks with some Ricks and Morty's, yet she managed to steer around her weird alternate selves.

Right now Y/n was sitting next to her new friend. His names was Doofus Rick.

Many questions, but she held herself back to not as them.

She saw some Citadel Sentry guards messing with him. Basically bullying which she shall not allow if she sees it around her.

"So, do you play with kites?" He questioned as he took a thin plastic bag from a rack.

At the moment the two were at a nearby toystore.

"Yeah, I do, from time to time," she answered as she looked at many customizable kites displayed on the plastic bag.

"But, It's not my biggest interest," Y/n blankly said and leaned on the rack.

"O-oh! Well-well, how about board game?" He asked. Y/n nodded.

"Sounds great," she said.

-

Y/n laughed at Doofus Rick's frustrated form.   
They stayed in the store to play a couple of kid friendly board games.  
Y/n loved most of the games she never heard before. 

They even had a great concept to them.

Y/n so happened to look at the time on her phone.  
Seeing the time was displayed as; 3:32 PM.  
Y/n shot up and quickly grabbed her hoodie, soon remembering she had to meet up with Rick and Morty.

"Sorry bro bro, I gotta go, I'll try to catch up with you later," Y/n said. The Rick nodded as he started packing the board games away.

"Bye-bye," He said and waved at Y/n. She shot him a smile and with that left.

-

Y/n leaned on the abandon building she softly kicked at the pebbles.  
She didn't see Rick nor Morty beside the said building so she didn't know if she was late or they were just running behind.

Soon Y/n heard the cliche sci fi noise from the teleportation device Rick had.

Rick and Morty stepped out from the at each other throats once again.  
Not bothersome at all.

Y/n turned around and looked at the two as they bickered.

"We-we-we almost died on the way here, Rick!" Morty exclaimed as he held onto his head, obviously bottled up with such frustration.

Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, calm down," He said. He looked up and saw Y/n, but soon squinted his eyes.

"It's a Y/n. She could be any kind, if you're really our Y/n. What's the password?" Rick questioned. Morty rose an eyebrow before looking at Y/n.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fuck? What password? We didn't discuss this," She blindly said. Rick nodded.

"Yep, this-this is our asshole right here," He said. Y/n rolled her eyes.

She soon spotted Y/n. The thoughts for earlier encounter on the phone smacked her like a brick wall.

"Oh shit, so Morty, wanting to be fucking around in the phone, huh?" Y/n said as she playfully cracked her knuckles  
Morty yelped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry! Don't-don't-don't abuse me!" He shouted. Y/n didn't even move at he was already backing down?

"Pfft! Jeez, calm down, I didn't even do anything," Y/n chuckled.

"So, what have you been doing in this dump?" Rick piped up and looked around the corner.

"Nothing, really," She answered. 

"W-well, Beth decided to take all of us to an amusement park today, may-maybe we can take you with us, ya' know. To get you out?" Morty stated. Y/n nodded.

"Sounds good to me," 

-

Y/n walked out the green illuminated portal She was in her room.

"Aaaay." Y/n said as she face planted on bed. Rick and Morty trailed behind her.

"Glad t-uuurp! Glad to be back or something?" Rick questioned. Y/n nodded into her blankets.

"Hell yeah," she muffled into the blankets. Feeling like she could fall asleep at any minute.

Y/n felt a rough cloth hit her hand. She lifted her head and looked up to where her pillow lazily lied at.

It was the glove that Rick gave her.  
Two of them were placed on her bed. Y/n only remember having one with her.

Y/n sat up and turned towards the two.

"So, where's that robot version of me?" She asked. Rick looked around. Seeing nothing caught his eyes, he squinted.

"The hell did, it go?" He questioned.

Just then the door downstairs slammed closed.

"Mom! I'm hooomme!" Y/n heard herself.  
Damn, was she always this loud?

Y/n hopped up from her bed and then into the hallway. She walked down the stairs and turned the corner to see her robotic counterpart looking around.

"Yo, robot me." She said. Her counterpart looked up and stared at Y/n.

Rick and Morty came down the stairs and looked at Y/n then at her counterpart.

"Umm, problem?" Y/n awkwardly asked the AI.  
Suddenly her counterpart buckled her knees before pointing her hand towards Y/n.

"Searching database, Rick Sanchez, Mortimer Smith-"

Morty sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead and looked around the house in frustration.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you gonna do, use some type of fucking telekinesis?" Y/n nonchalantly said as she crossed her arms.

Her robotic counterpart hands split apart, sickening cracks and gears whirling echoed in the air.

Y/n felt her blood run cold as she saw the girls arm turn into some type of armed gun neutralizer.

"And Y/n L/n, you three are to be captured-"

"I THOUGHT YOU-YOU BUILT HER, RICK!" Morty shouted. Rick put his flask away into his pocket.

"I just m-made a few adjustments Moooooo-uurp!-Morty, to make it look like her, and have her dunce personality," He shot.  
Y/n glared at him.

"Bitch, what?" Just then, a loud clap echoed through the air. But it sounded more like a blast.  
Morty quickly tackled Y/n to the ground. Everything seemed to slow down as Y/n and Morty were slowly falling towards the floor.

The green bullet or whatever ammo it was slowly flew pass Y/n's face. She could smell the gunpowder as the heat from the fired bullet slowly flew pass her face. 

The warmth left as Everything went back to normal and the bullet flew past, leaving behind a thick cloud that trailed behind it.

The bullet hit the wall harshly, causing such noise, Y/n thought the neighbor's would come over at any second bickering their heads off.

Y/n was bent all the way back. Her feet planted on the floor firmly, Morty was hanging onto her hoodie, which was holding his up from not falling onto the floor. 

The now enemy jutted her arms as the barrel of the gun spun around, the whirling of the gun was enough to turn on Y/n's fight or flight mode.

And she picked to run the hell away.

"Oh fuck no!" She shouted as she grabbed Morty's shirt and shot towards the staircase. Heard the chattering of the bullets as they were set off towards Y/n's and Morty's retreating form.

Y/n pushed Morty in her room. Y/n quickly closed the rooms door and locked it.

The two breathed heavily. 

"You two idiots--uurp, should have ran outside," Y/n and Morty looked up and saw Rick. He had a couple of guns strapped on him. 

"Now, strap the fuck up, we got family members to pick up," Rick stated.

"Wait, the hell is going on?" Morty questioned.

"Weeeell, Morty, all I know is that, the Intergalactic Federation isn't on my ass. It's someone else, someone-someone different, and they know us," Rick stated. Morty whined in discomfort.

"Well...damn, this escalated quickly, I mean, all I wanted to do was go to the park," Y/n mumbled. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Trust me-uuurp-me too, but we need to find out who the hell is on us," 

"Wait, you don't know who they are?" Morty questioned. Rick groaned.

"Jesus, no M-Morty, I think I said that about a billion fucking times!"

And with that the two were at their throats again. Y/n looked at the two, definitely not wanting to intervene, she walked over to the window.

 

Something was off. The neighborhood was way to quiet. Y/n gazed at her digital clock that was on her dresser near her bed.

4:30 PM

That lady, that lady that walked her cat on the leash at this exact time, but weirdly enough, she wasn't seen.

The streets were empty, and it was quiet. Rick and Morty's obnoxiously loud voices were muffled to Y/n's ears.

Something's not right.

"You guys." Y/n stated. Rick and Morty looked at Y/n.

"Something a little fucky around here," she said.  
Rick nodded.

"Hell, I agree, Morty hasn't jerked off in two weeks."

"R-RICK!" 

"No, I'm serious," She sternly said and looked at the two.

We have to get that other me, obviously it'll know what's going on," She said and walked over to the door.

"You kidding me?! That thing will kill us!" Morty shouted as he ran over to the door and stood in front of it. That way Y/n won't grab the doorknob.

"Morty, I have a sibling still at school, and parents that still didn't make their ass back to this house, something's going on, and I'm gonna find the hell out, now come on,"

She tried reaching for the doorknob again but Morty smacked her hand away, the sudden smacked stung Y/n's hand and shocked her seeing Morty just hit her.

"What in hell?" She said. Morty glared his eyebrows.

"No." He sternly said like a child. God, he's a fucking child.

"Morty, you fucking prick, she's right, we need to get that thing," He said. Morty groaned seeing that he'll never win the battle. He unlocked the door and moved away.

"Alright! Fine! But-but Rick, you're capturing it. Y/n and I will do the talking," Rick rolled his eyes before walking out the door.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Y/n questioned. Morty nodded.

"Definitely,"

-

"LET ME GO YOU FLESHY ALIENS!" Yelled the counterpart was they kicked their legs in the air. Rick only took seconds to take down the girl and strap her to a seat.

"And we're the aliens?" Y/n said as she rolled her eyes. Morty pushed up a chair he took from the kitchen and sat down infront of the AI

"Okay, I know alot about interrogating, so this should be easy," He said. Y/n nodded as he stood beside him. Rick just drank from his flask as he stood next to Y/n. Y/n could smell the strong stale scent of whatever was in his flask.  
But she just stood still.

"What is your name?" He asked. The AI growled.

"2G," It said. Morty nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was brought here, by him," 2G looked up at Rick. Rick just blankly looked at 2G.

"Why-why are you trying to hurt us?"

"I was ordered to,"

"By who? A-actually-actually, who do you work for?"

"None of your business," 2G spat out.

"Why is everything so weird around here?" Y/n asked. 2G looked up at Y/n.

"My boss is trying to take over this petty universe like he did to the others,"

Rick choked on his drink as he covered his mouth, he quickly put away his flask.

"Oh shit." He quickly muttered.

Morty and Y/n looked up at Rick with that all knowing look. Obviously he fucked with something.

Morty knew he messed with something as he glared deeply at Rick's form.

"Rick! The hell did you do?!" He shouted and clenched his fist.

"Yeah, Rick," Y/n said, obviously mad, but she didn't want to yell at him.

"Well-so-so-so, you see, I may have-" Rick stopped as he saw the stern looks on the two faces.

They weren't playing around.

"Fuck..." He mumbled.

"Okay! I took this stone away from a tribe called Ampflerbos, it was a very valuable thing to them, obviously their pissed so they're sending out shapeshifting AI robots to hunt me down, and take over this entire universe,"

"SO YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Morty shouted.

"Hold on! Why don't we just give the stone back to them?" Y/n cut in as she placed a hand on Morty's chest, he was fuming with anger as his face flushed red, his eyes were locked on Rick's form.

"Well, uh, you see, It fell, into...pieces," He mumbled. Y/n's eyes widen.

"Rick...you're gonna get us killed," She mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry! I am a man with standards, bitch!"

"Yeah, a man with stupid ass standards!" She shouted.

"We need to find another stone to give to them before they tear out entire universe," Y/n said. 

"Yeah, did you totally missed me saying the most valuables stone in the entire universe? You can't find anymore, but..." He trailed off. Y/n roughly nudged her hands.

"What?" She questioned, getting way impatient.

"If we go to another whole universe, which is impossible, only someone as powerful as the god himself, can-can fucking access it," Y/n groaned and closed her eyes.

"God, save us all," she mumbled.

"We can just make another, right?"

"It's impossible to make another," Rick swiftly rejected.

"Damn..." Morty mumbled.

"We can stop them from destroying our whole universe and taking it over, right?" Y/n asked. Her hands started to get sweaty. Were they gonna all die?

"Y/n, their the villains, were the good guys, we kick their ass, only way for us to win this bitch,"

"Rick, I can't fight, I'm not like some type of fucking assassin creed type person," Y/n said.

"You don't need to be, dipshit," he said as he took out his flask.

"Are they like...the strongest species on this universe?" Morty asked.

"Hell yeah," Rick said. Morty sighed and rubbed his face.

"What type of cliche bullshit is this, feels like I'm in a movie," Y/n said as she tenderly rubbed her head.

"So, even your portal gun won't get us to the next universe?" Morty asked.

"No, Dammit," he said.

"So, their mad, because you took the most valuables stone in our universe, and they can't get another because it's in another universe that our kind can't access, so they're gonna take over the whole universe? This shit makes no sense, over a damn stone," Y/n grimaced.

"Everything doesn't have to make sense, Y/n," Rick sneered.

"Whatever, how the hell are we gonna stop it? We don't have enough people," Y/n said as she then thought for a moment.

"But, why is everyone around here, so blank?" Morty questioned. 2G looked up at the three and grinned.

"Because, we're draining the power from the universe, it gets everyone, weaker," Y/n shivered at the thought of that.

"Why aren't we affected by it?" She asked.

"Because, we need you three alive, he has something special for you three-" 2G then looked at Y/n.

"Especially you,"

"I wanna die." Y/n blurted out.

"Rick, I thought you built this thing," Y/n said. Rick grunted.

"I only made a few adjustments to make it look like you while you're out, I bought the son of a bitch at some drug dealer store on a different planet,"

"So, there must be more of the AI's out there contaminating some planet's," Morty said. Y/n nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Finally, using you-uuurp-your head," Rick belched out. Y/n and Morty ignored Rick's snarky comment.

"We need to get everyone, for all we know they could be out there, getting hurt," Morty said. Y/n nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Her eyes trailed out the window, her parents minivan they used when cousins came over to hang out and everyone wanted to go somewhere, they'll heep up in the van and be on their way.

"We're taking the mini van to find them, since everyone won't fit in Rick's spacecraft," Y/n said as she walked over to the bookcase.

She grabbed the keys that was lying on the 3rd plank. 

"You." Y/n stopped and looked at 2G.

"I guess you'll come with us, we're not finished with you," Y/n said. 2G grunted. Rick grinned as he yanked 2G by it's shirt. 

"The hell is your gender anyway?" Rick asked.

"I'm a AI, you think I have a fucking gender?" 2G barked. May be a robot, but it still had sass.

"Alright, a he for now then," Rick said. Y/n chuckled and unlocked the front door.

"Alright, let's go,"

-

Y/n drove down the road slowly, the engine revving softly in the empty town. No one was to be seen. 

It was scary to think that everyone had just...vanished.

"Where is...everyone?" Morty asked as he rolled up his window softly.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere," 2G said. He was strapped back into a seat way in the back.   
That way he wouldn't fuck with anyone.

"I'm gonna head to the Harry Harpson's Elementary," Y/n mumbled.

"Are-Are you-uuuurp-are you even aged to drive?" Rick questioned.

"Nope, but I am not trusting you with my parents car, and Morty can't drive, even if his life depended on it, so I drive," Y/n said as she pressed her foot on the pedal and drove down the named street near the Elementary school. Y/n heard Rick say something under his breath, but Y/n didn't pay him no mind.

The air was thick. It was cold, and eerie.  
Abit creepy.

Y/n pulled up on the school's campus. The four looked the school.

"Alright, well let's go," Morty said as he shakily unlocked his side of the door.

"You, work for us now," Rick said to 2G. 2G rose an eyebrow.

"The hell...never, no," Rick sighed as 2G gave him a reason why he would never work alongside the four, he took what seemed to be a black remote with a red button.

He waved it at Y/n and Morty and pressed the button, Y/n heard a bunch snaps and of what seemed to be electrical shocks. Y/n flinched, so djd Morty as the two saw 2G shaking furiously in the chair he was strapped in.

Sparks flew from 2G's form. He seemed to be glitching out badly.

Rick removed his thumb from the button. 2G stopped glitching immediately, he seemed tired, like he ran miles without stopping.

The car smelled like burning wood and many more smells Y/n couldn't figure out.

"You were saying?" Rick said. 2G groaned.

"Okay...I'll go," 2G mumbled.

"Jesus Rick, what did you do to it?" Y/n questioned as she looked at 2G. Rick started cutting the twine rope with a pocket knife. Once done the rope fell loose to the floor.

"Got him on our side, duh," He mumbled. Y/n shook her head.

"Oh--MY FUCKING GOD!" Morty screamed, Y/n felt her heart stop as she flinched and held onto her seat.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Morty pointed at the front mirror. Rick and Y/n turned around as 2G looked up.

A kindergarten teacher that Y/n knew stood on the hood of the van screeching. 

She looked deathly pale as her eyes were a strong sickening green.

"What in fuck?!" Rick shouted, he even seemed surprised, and that wasn't a good sign.

2G pointed their hand towards the teached, his hand cracked and peeled apart. The mechanic whirls shifted into the handgun that he used to attack Y/n, Rick and Morty.

He shot at the teacher, the sudden echo of the gun cracked throughout the car, causing Y/n's ears to ring.

The teacher flew back and hit the ground. They laid there for awhile, obviously dead at the sudden bullet and impact.

Y/n grimaced at the bleeding body out the window. Morty did the same.

"Get used to it, you're gonna see a lot of it," Rick said as he slipped a neutralizer that was strapped around him.

He then unlocked and open the car door.

"Let's go bitches, let's kill some hoooees!" 

-

Y/n, Rick, Morty and 2G walked down the empty halls of the Elementary school.

None of the rooms were unlocked. Y/n had to make it to room 209, it was S/n's math class, and hoping that she'll be in there.

"So, the hell is wrong with everyone?" Y/n asked. 2G looked at Y/n, then in front of him.

"Since your earth is getting its energy taken away from it, so is everyone's stability, they will kill you, that's why.I killed that one lady, but, if you guys were to defeat my boss, everyone will come back to life," 2G explained. Y/n nodded.

"Alright..." She mumbled.

The four walked past the cafeteria. From the corner of Y/n's eyes she saw movement, she stopped walking and looked over.

"Mr. Smith?" Y/n said as she saw someone in the family ugly striped green polo shirt sitting on a table. Jerry looked up and saw Y/n.

"Oh thank god! You guys are here!" He praised. Rick, 2G and Morty walked over to Y/n and stood in the cafeterias corridor.

"Dad? What-what are you doing here?" Morty questioned.

"I'm not alone, everyone else is in here too, we came to the school because everyone was trying to kill us, it was the closest place," he explained. Morty nodded.

"Jeez, surpise that your dumbass is alive," Rick criticized as he walking in the cafeteria.

"Get everyone, and let's get the fuck out of here, we gotta head somewhere safe or some shit," Rick said. Jerry rolled his eyes, but nodded.

-

"So, our world is about to be taken over?" Y/n's mother said. She stared at 2G with wide eyes.

"Welcome to my world, (mothers name)," Beth blankly said as she leaned on the van.

"Alright! Bam! Finished!" Rick shouted as he backed away from the van.

"Hey-hey Y/n, check this baby out," Rick said as he grabbed Y/n's arm and pulled her over to him.

She dropped the bag of chips that were in her hands at the sudden pull.

Y/n looked at the family van, her eyes widen.

Wings protrude from the sides of the van, it had two turbine engines attached to them. 

Two rockets on the back. Basically everything for a plane to function.  
Y/n and Rick held grins on their faces. The then fistpumped eachother as they looked at eachother.

"Alright! Everyone, in!"

-

"This looks cool," Summer said as her and S/n looked out the window.

They were at the Citadel. Rick, Morty and Y/n knew couldn't do the mission alone.

So, they needed at least one more person.

And that was...

"What?" Morty asked. Or to make it less confusing, Evil Morty.

Y/n made a weird noise as she leaned on the wall.

"We need your help, because our universe is in danger and these robot things are gonna affect most planets, ours is basically already affected, and we need more people to fight on our side so, pllleeaassse?" Y/n said quickly. 

She grabbed Morty's shoulder softly and shook him.

"Sooooo....you were with your Rick and Morty the entire time?" He slowly asked as he looked behind Y/n and saw everyone whom quickly looked away and looked elsewhere.

"Liiisssteeen to mmmeeeee," Y/n whined as she grabbed his face.

"Pllleeeaaasse?" Morty sighed and grabbed Y/n's hands.

"Everyone, come with me," He said. 

-

"Okay...so, you took a stone?" Morty rephrased.

Rick sighed but Beth nudged him roughly. Rick grunted and nodded.

"Always wanna run the hard bargain," Morty said. Rick just glared at the eviler version of Morty.

"That stone was something they hid away because it was a weapon against them, they hid it away with them Rick so they can use it on our universe one day, Lucky you broke it, but that won't stop them," Morty said. Everyone was astonished at his knowledge. 

"Then, what are we gonna go?" Y/n heard her father.

"We get everyone we know, to find this thing," Y/n's Morty said. Y/n nodded.

To be honest, everything was going swell, Evil Morty didn't seem mad at Y/n basically betraying him. Maybe because the world was about to end.

But still.  
She was grateful that he was helping out.

"Okay, buuut, how will we know where any of those AI things are at?" Summer piped up. She finally wasn't on her phone.

"Easy," Morty said. He took a pistol from his pocket and pointed it to 2G.

"Son...of a bitch..." 2G mumbled. Morty shot 2G in the head. 2G fell into the wall as he held his head.

Everyone screamed besides Rick and Evil Morty, of course.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Jerry shouted.

"Him, Jerry," Rick corrected as he took out his flask.

"Everyone, calm down, I just plugged a device into him so we can know where else his kind stands on each planet," Morty said as he took out a device. 

He tapped the screen. Everyone stalked behind him as they looked down at the machine.

A green screen appeared as the screen glitched out, soon a couple of red dots appeared.

"There you are..." Morty mumbled.

"They're, there?" S/n piped up. Morty nodded.

"Yep,"

"Welp! What are we waiting fo-uurp-for?! Let's go kick some ass! Adventure time bitches!!! Get packed!" Rick shouted. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Follow me," Morty said.

-

"Everything you'll need is here," Morty said as he kicked a wall.   
The wall opened up to showbox, Summer was the first to walk over and open it.

"Holly, shit man..." She said in awe. She then picked up a pistol and pointed it towards everyone.

"Whoa! Chill with that!" Y/n shouted. Summer put the pistol down.

"Oops, sorry," she said. Morty put on his eyepatch and blinked twice. His right pupil glowed a dark red. Soon the 'Evil Rick' pushed open a door.

"Go on now, pick on, there's such little time to save the universe," Morty said.

Everyone looked back at the box.

Well, it was time to step out of everyone's comfort zone.

Y/n felt something hit her leg, she flinched and looked down to see a car toy.   
Now who on earth would have that. Definitely not the Evil Morty.

Y/n softly kicked it away and brushed off. She felt the sudden impact on her ankle again.

Y/n looked down again and saw the car. She backed away quickly and kicked the car in the process.

"Y/n, what's wrong?" She heard Morty say.

"T-" Y/n was cut off by the car whirring loudly.  
Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Y/n's direction.

The device in Evil Morty's pocket screeched. He blinked and took the device and looked down at it.

The toy car slowly morphed into a transformation in front of Y/n.

Everyone looked at the now morphed AI robot.

"Hello," it said. 2G jumped up and tackled the AI.

"You guys go! I'll hold it down,"

"Damn, see I knew we could trust him," Rick said.

"But, You guys go, me, Morty and Y/n got this,"

"Man, why I gotta help fight it?" Y/n whined.

Rick shoved a pistol in her hand. Y/n took the pistol and cocked it. Only using the pistol once in her life, she still wasn't a pro at shooting.

As for the others, more or the mechanical robots started forming from different things.

"Fuck..." Rick mumbled. 

"Hey, let's kill these bitches!!!" Evil Rick shouted as he kicked a gun up, he caught it and cocked it. Before pointing it towards one of the AI's.

Rick grinned.

"Hell yeah!" And with that the two started shooting the now attacking AI's together.

S/n teared up. She was only a child and a bunch of animatronic like beings attacking her loved ones obviously frighten her.

Morty saw as he then ran over to her and picked her up.

"Hey, sh-sh, I-It's alright," He said. S/n buried their face in Morty's shirt.

Summer was shooting the AI's with a grin on her face, Beth stood by her doing the same. Hell even Y/n's parents were doing the same which surprised her.

Jerry on the other hand cowered behind a table. Y/n saw the one of the Ampflerbos she shot the alien like creature, it hit the floor roughly.

Y/n saw another one as she was about to shoot it but someone already did for her.  
Y/n looked over and saw CM.

"Oh! Hey!" She shouted over the loud claps of pistols going off. CM grinned and waved.

Y/n looked behind him and saw Morty on the ground holding S/n.

"Morty! Watch out, dude!" She shouted. Morty looked at her.

The Ampflurbo rose its arm and Y/n started to panic. She ran out of bullets. And CM and everyone else was already occupied.

Y/n felt like her arms were being pulled off. She grunted and started running over to Morty and S/n. But Everything went slow.

-

The gloves on Y/n's bed sparked green it illuminated the house greatly, with that, it disappeared.

In a flash the gloves flew past the building and pass the mortified people and up in the air. To space and to the Citadel. It cracked through the window and slammed right into the Ampflerbos souls.

Everyone slowly stopped and dropped the guards. The gloves then shot towards Y/n and rammed right into her hands.

The impact pushed Y/n to the ground. 

"AAAAAAHH!" Y/n screamed as the gloves sparked green and wrapped around her hands.

"What the hell?!" Y/n heard her mother.

Just then it all stopped.

Y/n slowly stood up. Her hands ached badly.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked. Y/n nodded as she then looked at the gloves. 

 

She tried take them off but the were like a Chinese finger trap.

"What the hell?" Morty muttered.

Y/n rose her hand and looked at the black glove.

"Dad, what's going on?" Beth questioned.

Rick was in awe.

"I....have...no idea," he said. 

"But I sure as hell think I know what it's doing," he said. He pointed the barrel of the pistol at Y/n.

Everyone yelp.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Y/n's father said. But Rick didn't listen as he pulled the trigger. 

Y/n screamed as she put her hands infront of her face. She waited for the bullet to hit her, she was afraid but she hope it didn't kill her. 

But she never felt it.  
Y/n opened one eye and saw everyone staring at Y/n in awe.

"Whoa..." S/n whispered.

Y/n looked infront of her and saw the bullet right in front of her. Her left hand was facing it. Y/n moved her hand away and the bullet dropped to the ground.

"Bingo, it's the gloves," Rick said.

"No shit," Y/n said.

"Well, questions later, everyone, to the van!" Rick shouted.

Y/n eyes were wide as she stared at her hands.

The hell?

"I'll stay back and make sure the Citadel is okay," CM said. Y/n blinked and nodded.

"Alright...be safe..."

-

Everyone sat in the van quietly, no words exchanged, nothing. Just pure silent.

Y/n felt a paper hit her, she grunted and looked over to Evil Rick.

He just laughed.

"Aren't you going to catch it?" He laughed. Y/n rolled her eyes and looked back at the window.

She felt another paper get thrown at her. She looked back at Evil Rick and flicked her finger. He yelped and jolted up in his seat before holding his crotch. She flicked her index finger to the right and his head snapped to the right.

He groaned as his other hand held his cheek.

Summer, Morty, S/n and 2G looked at Y/n before laughing. Y/n laughed as well.

She was gonna enjoy these new gloves that held power.


End file.
